21 Jump Street
by epicsilverbullet
Summary: Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo are successful, young cops, assigned to the undercover mission known as Jump Street. Their objective is to bust a drug ring, but how can they do that if they start to get close to the very people they have to arrest?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, since I've been getting good reviews on my story "The Mechanic" (which is based on a movie) I've decided to do another story based on a movie, and this time, it's...*dramatic music plays accompanied by drumroll*...21 JUMP STREET!**

**I'm pretty sure everyone's heard of the movie, but in case you've never seen it (cuz it's _really_ inapropriately hilarious) it's basically about two idiotic cops who go undercover in a high school because they look young, for the purpose of busting a drug ring. It's rated R, so, yeah...don't watch it unless you're over 18...or your parents aren't home. xD**

**Rated T for adult themes like drug use/partying, etc. And I censored all the major cursing that happens, so yeah...**

**So I hope you like the story! And you don't have to watch the movie to get the story, it's fine on its own. R&R, maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_Two days earlier..._

"Presenting the graduating class of 2012."

I grinned at Nico as we received our diplomas. "Ready to be some kick-ass policemen?"

He smirked back at me. "Yeah. Especially since we skipped college to do it. And since we were seniors last year. And since we're only nineteen."

* * *

_Present day..._

Central Park security.

Central F***ing Park.

Manhattan doesn't need Central Park security. They need better pollution and littering control, that's what they need.

Nico and I were walking around the park, in our policeman uniforms, guns and all, on the first day of our new jobs.

Nico was complaining and ranting to me. "I thought this kick-ass job would have more...kick-ass stuff! Like car chases, exploding buildings. That kind of stuff!"

I tried to calm him down. "Dude, chill," I commanded, "It's only our first day. We-" then I noticed something in the distance, by the lake, and stopped short. I pointed to it. "This might not be the most normal first day. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Nico looked where I was pointing and gasped. In a macho, guyish way.

There, sitting on the bank of the lake (what the hell do you even call that) were six big, burly, gang members. And they were smoking. And it wasn't regular cigarette smoke.

Nico looked at me. "No f***ing way. The One Percenters? They're, like, Manhattan's most wanted gang!"

I nodded and grinned. "And we're police officers. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

He grinned back. "Oh, yeah. Let's get them."

We strolled over to the gang. I went over to the leader, the one who was currently taking the hit, and slapped the joint out of his mouth. It fell to the ground and extinguished itself. The gang, startled, looked at us and proceeded to try to hide the evidence.

"You guys forgetting that it's illegal to smoke weed?" I said.

The members all chuckled and said stuff like, "Oh, I've got a medical condition", and "Oh, my doctor prescribed it" and stiff like that.

I snorted. "Bullshit."

The leader raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like an accusation."

Nico smirked and said, "Then you won't mind if we search your bikes."

The leader shrugged. "Go ahead."

One of the One Percenters was lying on his bike. Nico roughly shoved him out of the way with his foot and started looking through the bike. I looked at the leader, and he stepped away from his bike.

As I was searching the bike, I got a closer look at the One Percenters. All of them wore ripped and torn clothes, jeans, leather jackets, etc. The leader was the only one wearing a bandanna around his forehead though. They all had Harley-Davidsons, and probably weapons, too. Nico and I were trying to find out about the drugs.

I unscrewed the leather seat- and pulled out two bags of weed.

I turned to Nico, who pulled out a bag of cocaine. We exchanged a frightened look, because we'd never done this kind of thing before in real life. But we know what we had to do.

I pulled out my pistol and cocked it. "Those are real drugs! All of you, on the ground!"

Unfortunately, they all made a break for it, all in different directions. Fortunately, they were all on foot.

I turned to Nico. "Chase somebody!" I yelled.

He nodded and sprinted after the leader. I took off after one of the other dudes.

I ran across the bridge and followed him on an asphalt path, running through Central Park. I pushed past people who were in my way, but I was still losing ground on the guy.

I looked up from where I was chasing him, and saw a small hill running parallel, on the right, to the path we were on, above us. I made a split-second decision and sprinted up it.

The path the guy was running on veered sharply to the right, so when he turned to my direction, I launched myself off the hill, arms outstretched, and tackled the guy into the ground.

_Wham!_

We thudded into the ground, him getting the full force of the blow and a face full of dirt. Fast as thought, I snapped my handcuffs around his wrists and got up off of him, feeling quite arrogant from getting my first takedown. "How do you like that, huh?" I said. "Could land you in jail extra for running away and resisting a police officer."

The guy struggled around on the ground, but couldn't do anything. Nico suddenly arrived next to me, panting.

I was instantly alert. "What happened?"

He shook his head as he caught his breath. "He...he got away..." he choked out.

I felt a little deflated, but then I gestured to the guy on the ground. "Well, I caught one of the b****es here."

He yelled out a string of profanity, roughly translated to, "I want to call my lawyer!"

I kicked him on the side. "Yeah? Well, you can also shut up if you want. Anything you say can and will be used against you. You can call your lawyer, and if drug dealing couldn't pay for it, the courts will provide you with one. You got it?"

"F*** you, man."

Nico kicked him in the chest and looked at me. "Come one, lets take his ass to the station."

* * *

"You are Officer Perseus Jackson?" the chief said.

I nodded uncomfortably. "Well, I prefer to go by Percy..."

He turned to Nico. "And you are Officer Nicos di Angelo?"

He also nodded uncomfortably. "Again, I don't go by my full name. I'm called Nico."

He sighed and put down his papers. "I've got good news and bad news."

I gulped. "Bad news first."

He chuckled. "You guys have made yourselves a _lot_ of enemies."

Nico and I exchanged nervous glances and he said, "What-what do you mean, sir?"

"You guys are the envy of every cop from here to Timbuktu. And I don't even know where the f*** Timbuktu is."

"Uh, why?" I said.

He looked at us quizzically. "You guys are both nineteen. And you just took down one-sixth of the most wanted biker gang this side of the galaxy."

Nico and I exchanged glances again. "Uh, with all due respect, sir," I said, "Why...did you bring us here? What do you want us to do?"

He sighed. "I'll have Ice brief you guys tomorrow. But since you look young, and you are young, and you just got out of high school...we think you'll be perfect for a job we've got for you."

Nico and I grinned. "What kind of job, sir?" he asked. "And who is Ice?"

"It's an undercover mission," explained the chief, ignoring our second question, "You'll be going undercover to a high school to bust a drug ring."

He pulled out a file and said, "Tomorrow at five PM, you'll report downtown, where Ice will tell you what you need to know."

"Where do we report?" asked Nico.

"37 Jump Street," he said, leaning forwards.

"Uh, sir?" I asked, "With all due respect...that...doesn't sound right."

He stroked his beard, lost deep in thought, "No, you're right..." he mumbled to himself for a while and looked back at his file. "Ah!" he said, "I see it now!" he looked back at us and said:

"21 Jump Street."

* * *

**A/N: So...how do you like it? I know it isn't exactly like 21 Jump Street, but if it was then I couldn't write it and it wouldn't be fun to write. Anyways, this was more of an introduction chapter. It'll get more interesting in the next few chapters, so REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**-epicsilverbullet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Great reviews, guys!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!  
**

**The Jump Street chapel scene of this story is not mine, it's the movie's scene. It's when Jenko and Schmidt (Percy and Nico) first get the details of their assignment. If you want to watch the actual scene from the movie, here's the clip. For some reason, Fanfiction doesn't let me post the whole clip, so just go to youtube, in the address bar, after "... ", then paste in:  
**

** /watch?v=f9QzCm_JxEg**

**If that doesn't work, search "21 Jump Street Ice Cube Scene"  
**

**And I have a shout-out to make:**

**Brambleshadow of WindClan- About the thing of Johnny Depp as the undercover cop and the other guy...I can't say much. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm not doing the part of Korean Jesus because...that's kind of racist (I think), and...this chapter is the Jump Street Chapel! And the dude is Ice Cube, like in the movie.**

**Anyways, I've said too much already! Remember to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I got out of my police cruiser and squinted through the morning sunlight at the church in front of us.

Nico got out of the car, and I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

He shrugged. "Come, on. Let's check it out."

We walked up the steps of the church, and sure enough, there it was- right next to the door- the words **21 Jump Street** printed in black bold print.

"Well," I said, "This is it."

Nico still looked apprehensive but threw open the door and we walked inside.

It looked like a regular church. There were rows of wooden pews, leading up to an area in the front for where the pastor stood during service, and an area behind that of God.

There were five or six other people sitting in the pews, all wearing regular teenage clothing. We walked forward uncertainly.

Learning from experience, Nico and I grabbed seats on the last pew in the church, and soon a guy swaggered up to the podium and looked at all of us. My first impression of him was that he was the bad-tempered, mean type of person. After years of school, I could detect that from one look at a person.

Captain Hardy said that Captain Dickson, the guy at the podium, cursed so much, people had nicknamed him Ice Cube, for obvious reasons. And I saw it in action the first time he opened his mouth.

He swaggered up to the podium, looking like he owned the place. "Everybody comfortable?" he said, addressing the people, sitting down in the pews. He then slammed the podium. "Get your MOTHERF***ING ASSES UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Everyone hurriedly jumped out of their seats to face the man who, true to his word, cursed as much as Ice Cube. And to add insult to injury, he looked like Ice Cube, too. He started, "You will be going undercover as high school students, you are here simply because you look _young_." He looked over at Nico and I and chuckled, "Yeah, you too, you f***ing big-shots."

Nico and I exchanged glances. Ice continued talking. "Yeah, you all some, Justin Beaver, Miley Cyrus lookin' motherf***ers."

Nico looked at me and whispered, "Captain Sassy."

I don't know if Ice heard, but he said, "I know what you're thinking: angry, black cat, ain't nothing but a _stupid_ stereotype? Well guess what? I worked my _ass_ off to be captain! And sometimes I get angry, so suck a d***." He looked around at us and said, "What I'm trying to tell you is, embrace the stereotypes."_  
_

He looked at Nico and I and pointed to us, and I realized that we were the only ones in our NYPD uniforms. Everyone else was in regular clothes. "Like these motherf***ers over here," he said, "Tall. Handsome. Athletic. Probably a couple of players when they were in high school." Nico and I exchanged glances again, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing: How the f*** did he know?

He started yelling at us. "Didn't your boss tell you this was an _undercover _mission?"

Nico stammered out, "Well, uh, yessir- he did, but we didn't-"

"TEENAGE THE F*** UP!"

* * *

We were in regular clothes now- all of us. Lined up in one straight line in the middle of the church, and Ice walked up and down the row of us like a prison warden or something. "Rule number one of the Jump Street Program," he said, pointing to a blond.

The blonde sighed and said, in a bored tone, "Do not get expelled."

Ice nodded. "Nobody in the system knows you're here, alright? You get kicked out of school, your monkey-asses get kicked out of Jump Street. Rule number two," he pointed to an Asian girl.

The girl straightened up and said, "Do not have sexual relations with students or teachers, _sir._"

He nodded and walked over to stand right in front of me. "You hear that?" he asked, getting in my face, "That's you."

He looked out at everyone before looking back to me and ranting. "Don't do it, man!" he pointed to the front of my pants, and I felt my face grow hot as the blond and another girl looked down at where he was pointing, "You keep that dirty-ass d*** in your pants, hear me? Don't f*** no teachers, don't f*** no students, don't-"

And then of course Nico had to ruin it. "Sir," he said, "I know we may come off as a couple of players, but I promise that we'll be super-professional at this job."

Ice got a murderous look in his eyes, and I knew it was curtains for Nico. He walked over to Nico and said, "I wasn't talking to you, Ben-10 motherf***er!" he gestured to me. "I was talking to your partner over there. When I'm talking to him, I'm talking to him, when I say shut the f*** up, I'm talking to you, understand me?" Nico and I wordlessly nodded.

Ice stepped back and pointed at us. "Clearly we got a couple of smart-asses out here. All you guys can go now, first day of school for the Jump Street kids is tomorrow." And as everyone started filing out, he pointed at the two of us. "And I'm going to see you two sons of b****es in my office, NOW!"

As the blonde was leaving, she looked down at the front of my pants again and smiled at me, making the _Call me! _sign with her hand. And I'd be lying if I said that didn't freak me out a little bit.

* * *

When we got into Ice's office, he sat down in the desk chair and we sat down in chairs opposite his desk. He tossed two manila envelopes in front of us and said, "Fake ID's."

I looked at him and said, "How come no one else gets these?"

He chuckled, and it seemed like, as fast as someone flicking a light switch on, his personality changed. "No one else needs them. They're going to a decoy school. You guys are the real deal. Only ones qualified for the job."

We just stared. Nico said, "So...this didn't have anything to do with the fact that we're two white boys?"

He laughed. "Nope." He then looked at us seriously and pointed to the files. "You guys will be brothers. Doug and Brad McQuaid. Staying in di Angelo's parents house."

Nico paled, and I said, "But...we're grown men. Legally, we can just-"

He shook his head. "Nope. You're undercover high schoolers. Suppose regular high school shit gets in the way? Girlfriends, whom, by the way, none of you will f***. Friends? School projects? You'll need to look like regular high school students."

Nico leaped up from his seat. "NO! You know what my parents did? I was screwing Liz Banks in junior year, and you know what they did- I'm not even going to say it. But they are the worst! They embarrassed me so much in high school, they-"

Ice shook his head. "Jackson's parents are in Florida. That leaves your parents. And I don't care if they walked in on you f***ing your partners girlfriend-"

I interjected, still in shock, "They did! And she _was_ my girlfriend!"

Nico glared at me. "Well, apparently she was mine, also. And how did you know they walked-"

"As I was _saying!_" Ice yelled, quieting us down, "You guys will be staying at Nico's house. There's only thirty days left in the high school you're going to, so you've got thirty days for your mission."

"Which would be?" I asked, still pissed at Nico for screwing my girlfriend.

Ice pulled out a MacBook Air and opened up Safari. A YouTube video popped up, and Ice clicked on it.

The video showed a high school student. probably from the high school we were going to. It showed him taking a drug, and then acting all weird- calling his best friends girlfriend and then making out with her, doing flips on his bed, dry-humping his dog- the list was endless. When it ended, Ice closed the laptop and said, "There's a new synthetic drug out there, street name HFS."

Liz Banks forgotten, I raised an eyebrow. "This kid put a video of him popping pills on the internet? For everyone to see?"

Ice shrugged. "He's a teenager. Teenagers are stupid. You guys should fit right in."

Before I could figure out what that meant, he continued, "This guy-" he meant the guy in the video "-died two days ago from drug overdose."

Nico and I sat in stunned silence, "But then-" said Nico, "-what happened to the drugs?"

"That's where you guys come in," said Ice, "The drug is currently still at the high school, and you two need to keep it that way. Your job is to infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier, and stop the drugs from leaving the school. Understand?"

We nodded, and he stood up. "Gentleman," he said, nodding to each of us, "You guys have the chance to stop what could be the biggest drug outbreak since...whatever, crack, weed, I don't know. We're counting on you." he gestured to the manila envelopes. "In there are school supply lists. Go shopping today. And, Nico?" he asked.

Said person looked up. "Yes?"

"Your sports in high school were track and baseball, right?"

Nico nodded. "Yessir."

"Good," said Ice, "'Cause you made both of those teams." he turned to me. "Percy, your sports were swimming and basketball, right?"

I nodded, and he nodded back. "You made both of those, also. I didn't want anything academic to interfere with your mission, so you guys are in all regular-level classes. Make sure to keep your grades up and manage your sports well, cuz if you get expelled, you get kicked off Jump Street. Study your fake IDs well." and with that, he was gone.

I looked at Nico. "Well," I said, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

**Nico POV**

I was on top of Jessica Alba. And we were both naked. And I was screwing her. Hard.

"Nico," she gasped out.

I kissed her hungrily and kept moving. "What?"

Then, I felt a hard _SLAP!_ and everything went black for a second. And when I opened my eyes next, I wasn't on top of Jessica Alba anymore. Instead, I was on my bed, where I used to live when I was in high school. And Percy was standing over me with a baseball bat.

The first wave of pain hit, and I clutched the front of my pants, howling in pain. "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR?"

He shrugged. "You weren't waking up."

I rolled out of bed and grabbed the glass of water on my bedside table. I unzipped my pants, pulled down my underwear, and poured it on me. Relief washed through my body, and I pulled my boxers and pants back on and stood up. "F*** you," I said to Percy.

He shrugged again and tossed me my bag and a bagel. "Come on," he said, "We have to go to school."

I groaned but followed him out of my house, which thankfully was devoid of my parents, at least for the next few days. They were in a convention in Boston.

"Okay," said Percy as we hopped into the front seats of the Porsche provided for us by the NYPD, "The first thing to do to bust this drug ring is to get to the inner circle of the cool and popular."

As I started up the car, I looked over at him quizzically, "Why?"

He looked at me like I had three heads and just asked him to suck my d***. "Because. You really think the nerds are dealers?"

I contemplated that as I drove away from my house. "Good point."

We rode the rest of the way to the school in silence, thinking about the task set before us. I drove up to the school, parked the car, and got out. Percy followed suit, slamming the door shut behind him. We looked around at all the kids milling around in the parking lot. I easily identified the popular ones, the nerds, the goths, everyone. I turned to Percy. "Ready for our first day of school?"

He snorted. "Hell no."

I nodded, and we walked towards the Fields of Punishment, Hell on Earth.

Goode High School.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I know I changed some of the parts, but I didn't want it to be an exact copy of the movie. Because while Percy as a dumb cop is funny to picture...just not realistic. **

**And don't worry, Thalico and Percabeth fans! That's coming up soon!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**-epicsilverbullet  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I watched this movie _again_ yesterday-kind of forgot how funny it was.**

**And I read the first two chapters again, and I realized something- in the actual movie, every second was funnier than the one before it. My story isn't like that. So in this chapter, I tried to make it more humorous than the other ones, closer to how the actual movie was.**

**Lets see if we can get to 11 reviews on this chapter, it's only five more! I know you can do it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I looked at Nico. "Any ideas of how to get into the inner circle of popular kids?"

He shrugged. "We did it in high school. How hard can it be to do it again?"

I shrugged back. "Good point. But just don't try what you did in sophomore year."

"What, punching the first guy I saw? What's wrong with that?"

"I'll give you five things wrong with that."

"And I'll tell you exactly where you should stick those five-"

"'Sup, guys?"

We looked, startled, over to the newcomer. He was about our height, and had sandy blonde hair. He was smacking a piece of gum, and I could tell that both Nico and I knew that he was the most popular in the school.

**(A/N: This next scene is kinda...iffy. So no offense to gay people, or African -Americans! But it was in the movie, and I thought it was a cool introduction scene. So again, NO OFFENSE!)**

The dude flicked his head up and down in the way that guys do and said, "Luke Castellan."

"Percy Jackson," I said, and gestured to Nico, "That's my cousin, Nico."

Luke regarded both of us and said, "Newbies?"

"Yeah," said Nico.

Just then, an African-American guy who was reading a book said, "Hey, will y'all shut the hell up? I'm trying to study."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Nico gave me a look that said, _I got this_. Considering his track record, I wasn't so sure about that.

Nico chuckled and smirked at the kid. "Trying. Classic."

The dude immediately closed his book and walked over to Nico with a pissed off look on his face. "What were you saying, newbie?"

Nico responded by swinging his fist around and decking the dude, who fell to the asphalt ground of the parking lot.

Luke looked at Nico, "What the hell, man!?"

Nico gestured towards the music playing in the dude's truck, "And turn off that gay-ass music."

The dude looked up at Nico, and the look on his face made him seem like he was about to cry. "You punched me because I'm gay?"

Nico looked flustered. "What, I-I didn't..." he looked at the crowd that was beginning to form around us. "Aw, come on!"

Luke glared at Nico, "Dude, you're messed up!"

"I didn't punch you because you're gay!" Nico protested, "I mean...I punched you, and then you turned out to be gay!"

The guy glared up at Nico. "I was gay when you punched me!" he retorted.

I decided it was time to step in. I grabbed Nico's shoulder and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

We turned around- and proceeded to walk straight into a teacher.

Wait a minute- on his shirt, there was a name tag. It said...Principal Stewa-

CRAP.

* * *

_In the principal's office..._

Principal Stewart shuffled some papers on his desk and sighed. He looked at Nico. "You punched a gay, black kid?" **(A/N: NO OFFENSE!)**

Nico sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry, I-"

"You two," the principal said, which was _completely_ unfair because I didn't do anything, "Have the nerve to come and freaking _waltz_ into MY SCHOOL, and cause trouble on your first day?"

"Look, sir," I said, "We didn't-"

"I," said the principal, "Am _one_ gay, black kid away from kicking both of you out of this school, any of you end up in my office again, you guys will both be expelled, understand?"

Nico and I both looked down and said, "Yes, sir."

He sighed and said, "Now," which one of you is Brad McQuaid?"

Nico and I looked at each other, and it was at that moment that we realized that neither one of us had actually taken the time to read our fake ID profiles.

The principal sighed exasperatingly and said, "I'm going to ask you again, which one of you is Brad?"

"Um," I said, "What sports does Brad do?"

"So we've got a smart-ass, huh? Well, _Brad," _he said, directed at me, "You're on the swimming and basketball teams, okay?" He turned to Nico and said, "Alright, _Doug_, you're on track and baseball." he handed us our schedules and said, "Now, get to class. I expect you two to be good students for the last thirty days of school."

Nico and I both nodded and mumbled apologies as we bolted out of the room.

Out in the hallway, I started ranting at Nico. "See what you did, dumbass?! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have had a chance at getting expelled!"

For the first time, Nico started to look a little apprehensive. "Alright, dude, chill. From now on, we'll be careful. And we should probably study our ID's."

I sighed and nodded. "Hey, what's your first class?"

He looked at his schedule and said, "Math. What about you?"

I checked my schedule. "Science. I'll catch up with you at lunch."

He nodded. "See you then."

* * *

Science...could be described in one word: bullshit.

When Nico and I became police officers last year, we thought we would finally have a chance to escape all this, but noooooo! Of course not!

The kids were doing some presentation where they had to research an element on the periodic table and then write a poem on it explaining why that element was cool. And all I can say is: I'm glad I didn't have to do that. I'll just give an example to show you:

Aluminum: It's the best element

Even though you don't use it to make a tent

It's in the Eiffel Tower

And has a lot of power

Aluminum can pack a punch

If you don't like it, you're a buttmunch

And the kid who made that got an "A".

When that kid finished, the teacher (who's name I would later learn to be Ms. Griggs. She was twenty and in her first year of teaching) clapped enthusiastically and said, "Thank you, Melvin, thank you!"

She looked out to all of us and said, "And now...it's time for Pop Quizznos!"

I groaned and raised my hand. I hate when teachers do those things that are only unique to _their_ class.

"Yes?" said Ms. Griggs, "And your name would be...Brad McQuaid?"

I sighed and nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm Brad."

She seemed really flustered for a while. "Uh, a Quizznos test is, to, uh... when you take a pop quiz... and the first person to finish gets, um, a gift card to Quizznos!"

I was pretty apprehensive about that, but she passed out the pop quizzes. When she passed out mine, she said, "Good luck!" and winked at me. And when she walked away to pass out the test to other kids, she did that seductive walk thingy that girls do, where they sway their hips and their ass at you.

Why do girls have to keep on doing things that really freak me out?

* * *

**Nico POV**

I hurried into math and plonked my stuff down at a desk. I checked the clock. Shit, four minutes late.

The teacher, Mr. Meinart, looked sternly at me over his glasses. "And I assume," he said, "That you have a good reason for being five minutes late for my class?"

I bit back a nasty retort of me being four minutes late, not five, and said, "Uh, yessir. I was in the principal's office to get my schedule."

Mr. Meinart didn't stop glaring at me as he said, "And you would be...Doug McQuaid?"

I nodded. It was still weird to hear myself being addressed as my fake name, but Percy and I just had to get used to it.

Mr. Meinart sighed. "Well, sit down, young man. And I hope you know enough about the quadratic equation to not completely fail this test."

Ha! I eat quadratic equations for breakfast!

He passed out the test, and as he was doing so, the girl in the seat in next to me turned to me.

My first thought was that she was really pretty, but not in the way most people would think. She was wearing skinny jeans and a silvery t-shirt, with spiky black hair and the most shocking electric blue eyes I'd ever seen. She smirked at me and said, "Hey, newbie. I'm Thalia Grace."

I just kept on staring at her like an idiot. Then, the teacher putting the paper on my desk snapped me out of my reverie. I shook my head and said, "Oh, uh, I'm Nic- Doug. Doug McQuaid."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, then I said in a low voice, "Hey, what's a quadratic equation?"

She chuckled. "You, know, a guy asked me the same question three days ago. And you know what happened to him?"

"What?"

"He died."

I was _definitely_ not expecting that.

I was so stunned that I fell out of my chair, earning snickers from the other kids and a glared from Mr. Meinart. I smiled apologetically, cheeks burning, and climbed back into my seat.

When the teacher looked away, I hissed, "What the f-"

"He died from drug overdose," she said, and I realized she was talking about the kid Ice showed us in the video.

"He dealed," said Thalia, "in the janitor's closet in the hall next to the gym. Name was Erik. Word is that there's a new dealer now."

"Wow," I said, "Hardcore."

She nodded and the rest of the period passed pretty quickly, with the test and all.

When Mr. Meinart let us out, I rattled off a text to Percy.

**Jackson: Janitor's closet outside gym. NOW**.

* * *

Luckily, the next period for both of us was free period, so he met up with me outside the closet. "What's up?" he said curiously.

"There's this chick in my math," I said, and Percy waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I ignored him and continued, "She says that this-" I gestured towards the closet. "-is where we can get HFS."

He looked towards the closet and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" and then pushed open the door.

We walked inside and shut the door behind us, but it looked like a regular closet. Percy looked at me and raised and eyebrow. "You sure this is it?"

I nodded. "That's what she told me. Maybe there's a..."

I stopped short because a familiar voice called out. "Look up."

Not considering the creepiness of the situation, we obeyed and looked up- and saw that there was a shelf up there, leading to a back part of the closet. "Climb up there," said the voice, "And drop down the other side. It's twenty bucks a pop."

I looked at Percy, who shrugged and hoisted himself up. I followed suit and we dropped down the other side, coming face to face with the HFS dealer, and I realized why the voice sounded familiar. I realized who the voice belonged to.

Luke Castellan.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like that? I was considering adding on a whole extra part, but figured I'd keep the suspense up. **

**REVIEW! Let's see if we can get to 11, only five more REVIEWS!**

**-epicsilverbullet**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm feeling generous, so here's two updates in one day! This chapter is meant to be funnier than the other ones I wrote.**

**Let's go for another five reviews this chapter. You can do it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or PJO**

* * *

_I looked at Percy, who shrugged and hoisted himself up. I followed suit and we dropped down the other side, coming face to face with the HFS dealer, and I realized why the voice sounded familiar. I realized who the voice belonged to._

_Luke Castellan._

* * *

He was sitting behind a desk, piles of HFS on it, wrapped some clear plastic, like what fortune cookies come in. And the place he was in- unless we were told to climb over that shelf, we wouldn't have been able to find it. It was well-hidden.

The moment he saw us, he sneered. "Well. You're that kid who punched that other kid this morning. Helluva way to get yourself noticed."

I sighed and nodded. "We'll take two."

He smirked and handed over HFS. And for what could potentially be the start of the biggest drug outbreak ever, it didn't look like much. It looked just like a slice of spam, except with the texture of Doritos.

I nodded thanks and handed him the two twenties. We pocketed the drugs to take back to Ice, when Luke spoke up.

"Hey," he said. We turned around. "When are you gonna have those?"

I looked at Percy, who shrugged, "I figured we'd do them at home. My parents are in Boston, anyways."

Luke leaned back in his chair and shook his head, crossing his arms. "No, no no no. You take my drugs in my school? You do it _now_."

I gulped. "Like...now?"

He smirked. "I'm waiting."

I looked at Percy and he nodded reluctantly. We took HFS out of the wrapper and popped it in our mouths, chewing and swallowing it.

Luke grinned evilly and said, "Have fun."

* * *

**No one's POV**

Percy and Nico tore down the hallway to the nearest boy's bathroom. "What do we do?" Percy yelled at his cousin.

"Don't finish swallowing it! Spit it out!" Nico yelled back.

They threw open the door to the nearest bathroom and rushed into the nearest toilet stall, spitting out whatever of the drug was in their mouth. But they had still swallowed some, and Nico knew what they had to do.

"Dude!" Nico said after they, kneeling before the toilet, had failed to spit out all of the drug, "We gotta throw up!"

"I know!" said Percy. They both made a few unsuccessful attempts to throw up.

"Give me-" Nico said, "Give me something disgusting! Think of the most revolting thing you can imagine!"

"Okay," said Percy, "Uh...um, y-your grandma's vagina, and, um...there's a d*** going into it-"

"AH, DUDE, WHAT THE F***?"

"TWO D***S!"

"F*** YOU!"

"AT THE SAME TIME!"

"SHUT THE F*** UP! IT'S NOT WORKING!"

After a few more unsuccessful attempts Percy turned to Nico and said, "Dude, there's only one other way to throw up!"

"What is it?"

"We gotta finger each other's mouths!"

"DUDE, ARE YOU F***ING INSANE?"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

A janitor who was cleaning the boy's bathroom happened to pass by their stall and observe the conversation:

"Just-just do it!" said Percy.

"But-but what-"

"Just stick it in, dude, how hard can it be?!"

"I've never done this before!"

"Just stick it in, god dammit, and shove it down! Maybe it'll come out if you do that! Just do it!"

The janitor sighed and left the bathroom. "Kids these days..." he muttered under his breath.

Percy sighed and said, "Okay, let's-let's just do it."

And they did it.

Immediately, the both started retching and jacknifing, but no matter how hard they tried, they just could not throw up.

"Dude," said Nico, after five minutes, "It's no use."

Percy sighed and got up, helping up his cousin after him. "I just hope we don't die. I don't care what else we do."

Inside his system, HFS grinned evilly and said, "Challenge...accepted!"

* * *

As the two boys exited the bathroom, they could already feel the effects of the drug start to take over their system.

Percy turned to Nico. "Dude! We're too late! The drug is...swimming in my train's piano...and eating pie at the same time..."

Nico giggled and stumbled against his cousin. "But it isn't as good as my sunglasses. They got scars in Vietnam, you know?"

They rounded the corner to go back to their free period, when they suddenly came face-to-face with their gym teacher- a man by the name of Coach Hedge.

Coach Hedge nodded hello to them, but then stopped in his tracks. "Hey," he said, "You cupcakes got a pass?"

Percy and Nico turned around to face him. "Uhhh...what..."

Coach Hedge cocked an eyebrow. "You guys new? I've never seen you before."

Percy rolled his eyes and looked at Nico, who shrugged and said, "Uhhhh...yeah..."

The coach looked at Nico. "You're the track and baseball star? Doug McQuaid?"

When he didn't get an answer, he turned to Percy and said, "You're the basketball and swimming star? Brad McQuaid?"

When he didn't get an answer for the second time, he said, "What the hell is up with you two? Why aren't you answering me?"

Percy frowned. He was too busy wondering why the Coach's eyebrows had popped off of his head and were doing the Wiggle dance on the water fountain. And Nico didn't answer because he was too busy wondering why Coach's head had been replaced with a chocolate ice cream cone.

Coach Hedge looked at the both of them. "Are you on drugs?"

The two shook their heads earnestly, "Naw..."

"Are you sure?" asked Coach Hedge, "Because it looks like..."

He faltered as Percy and Nico suddenly found it impossible to keep their tongues in their mouths. "What the f-" said Coach Hedge, "I don't- I don't like that, stop it!"

When Nico and Percy didn't stop, he said, "Get your- get your tongue back into your mouth." He reached over and flipped Nico's tongue into his mouth. He then turned to Percy and did the same.

He sighed and stepped back. "Whatever. I coach all the four teams you guys are on, so I'll let you guys free this time. But next time I see you wandering around the halls without a pass..." he let that sentence hang, and Percy and Nico nodded and hurried off to their free period.

* * *

Percy's next class after free period was Band, but HFS had taken its effects to the next level.

He tore across the whole school, making sure to run down every hallway in the place. This caused him to be ten minutes late to band practice. The band was in the middle of rehearsing "The Star-Spangled Banner" when he crashed through the door and fell on the ground.

The whole band stopped their playing and turned to stare at him. "No, no!" Percy exclaimed, getting up and dusting himself off, "Keep it going, man, that was f***ing great!" He ran over to the bass drum and grabbed a mallet. "Keep it going, man! How did it go, dun-dun-dun-dun, dun, dun-dun, dun?" he questioned, randomly banging the bass drum.

He dropped the mallet and then dove through the gong, then pole danced on the symbols. "What are you doing?" the band teacher finally asked.

Percy stared at him like he had three heads. "What the f*** does it look like I'm doing, man? I'm making music!"

Unbeknownst to Percy, Luke's right-hand man, a dude named Ethan Nakamura, was watching the scene with interest, knowing fully well why Percy was acting that way.

A trombone player said, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"You questioning me? I'll beat your dick off."

"You'll- what?"

"I'll beat your dick off, let's go, right now, I'll do it, both hands."

"That's weird, man!"

* * *

Nico took his own sweet time getting to art. When he got there (also ten minutes late) the class was painting on easels.

The art teacher, Mr. Morris, looked sternly at him over his glasses. _Deja vu_, thought Nico. "Since you're new here," he said, "I'll let you off the hook. Only for today, though."

Nico nodded. "Well, what the f** is going down in this bullshit class, huh? Come on, give me something interesting to do, motherf***er!"

Mr. Morris was too startled to say anything, but Luke was in the class, and (while stifling a laugh because he knew why Nico was acting so weird) handed Nico a paintbrush and said, "We're painting."

Nico grabbed the paintbrush and put it on the front of his pants, so it looked like...yeah. Then, he went up to some girl and started... yeah, I think you know what he started doing. He did it to every girl, actually.

All through this, Luke was laughing his ass off, like he'd never seen anything that funny in his life.

* * *

After forty minutes, three things had happened. One of them was that the period was over and lunch had begun. Another was that the effects of HFS had worn off surprisingly fast, but only because they'd managed to spit out some of it. And the third thing was that, for all the antics that Percy and Nico had performed during third period, Luke and his minions had recruited them into the inner circle of the popular kids.

Percy, laughing and joking with Ethan, met Nico, who was laughing and joking with Luke, on the way to lunch. Percy and Nico fell behind the group to talk.

They slapped five. "That happened a lot faster than it did when we were actually in high school," said Percy, "Almost makes me want to take drugs more often."

Nico chuckled. "Now that we know the dealer, all we have to do is find the supplier."

Percy nodded. "So what on our checklist have we done? Step one: Infiltrate the popular kids."

"Check."

"Step two: Get into the inner circle."

"Check. That's Luke and his friends."

"Step three: Find the dealer."

"Check. That's Luke."

"Step four: Find the supplier."

Nico thought for a minute and said, "Well, no...but I still think we need to learn more about the dealer. How can we get all the popular kids in one place at the same time?"

Percy shrugged. "Easy. Throw a party."

"Yeah," said Nico, "But what about what Ice said? No feeding alcohol to minors?"

"We've got to do it if we want to infiltrate the druggies."

Nico sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Lunch and the next two periods passed by really quickly, and, sooner than expected, Nico and Percy headed to their final period of the day.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I sighed as I threw open the door to my last period of the day- Life Skills.

Why the f*** do you even need to learn how to cook, and sew a shirt, and clean a kitchen? Isn't that what women are for? **(A/N: NO OFFENSE! I seem to be saying that a lot.)**

The teacher- Ms. Hutchinson- was in her first year of teaching, only twenty years old.

"Alright, guys, listen up!" she said, "Your assignment today is to make a pancake bigger than anyone else's in the class! Whoever's is the biggest gets a homework pass!"

Okay, maybe Life Skills is pretty cool.

But seriously, did I hear her right? Did she really say-

"Yes," she said, as if she could read my mind, "I did say you had to make the biggest pancake. I'm out of ideas, motherf***ers, and I'm twenty years old! So just do it!"

Wow. Definitely in her first year of teaching. Coffee was probably spiked, too.

The rest of class passed pretty good, though I always felt as if someone was staring at the front of my pants. But whenever I turned to look, it was just Ms. Hutchinson, giving me the thumbs up on my work.

At then end of the day, she went around and looked at everyone's pancakes, and surprisingly, I won. Which means that I get a homework pass-

Wait, do you even get homework in Life Skills?

Anyways, there were weirder issues on my mind. At the end of the day, everyone was leaving, but she called me back. "Nico? Can I talk to you for a second?"

I gulped and thought of all the bad things I'd recently done: checked out a girl's ass in science, stealing Luke's cookie during lunch, doing drugs doing free period...that kind of stuff. She smiled at me and said, "Congratulation on having the biggest d***."

I was so startled that I stumbled in my step and had to grab onto a desk for support. "Wh-what?"

She looked flustered. "Oh, uh, I meant pancake! Though your d*** is probably really big, too..."

I think I broke the land-speed record getting out of that class to the car.

* * *

**Percy POV**

You want to know how absolutely amazing my life is?

Notice the sarcasm there.

I realized that my last period of the day was... drumroll... study hall with Ms. Griggs! Whoop-de-f***ing-doo.

She was one of those teachers that actually made her students _do _stuff during study hall instead of just sleep. Which sucked.

Today she said, "I've assigned each of you a partner. You'll study the periodic table with them for a half hour, and then the last ten minutes will be a pop quiz."

Then she started rattling off names. I zoned out until she said, "Brad McQuaid with Annabeth Chase."

After saying all the names, she said, "Alright, you've got thirty minutes! Study up!"

I sighed and made my why over to Annabeth Chase. "'Sup?" I said, without looking at her.

"Hey," she said back. I looked up at her and caught my breath.

The last time I did that was when watching a Megan Fox movie. But Annabeth Chase was pretty hot, too. She had long, golden blonde hair and stormy gray eyes that made her look like she could see straight through you into your soul with one look. They were pretty intimidating. She had a tanned complexion and looked like a stereotypical California girl would.

"- Brad?"

"What?" I said, feeling like an idiot for staring at her.

She smirked. "I was asking you if you were planning to stare at my beauty for the whole period or if you wanted to study."

"That wouldn't be too bad," I said under my breath. Except she heard.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

I jumped, startled. "You-you heard that?"

"It sounded like you said, 'That wouldn't be too bad'."

"Oh, uh, ummm..."

"Why would you say that?"

"Uh, no reason. Just-"

"What are you implying?"

She got up real close to my face. "Are you calling me beautiful?"

I probably said something real intelligent like, "Um ah gah..."

She smirked and sat back down in her seat. "Are we going to study or not?"

I ended up being the first one to finish my pop quiz that day, and Annabeth didn't look too happy about it. According to her, she's the brainiac of the class, and the only reason I finished fast was because she was helping me study.

_Girls._

But there were more pressing issues on my mind. When I handed in my quiz to Ms. Griggs, something really weird happened.

She turned around and said, "Oh, you-you've already finished your quiz?"

I nodded and she took it from me. "Well, I guess then I'll feel your chest."

My feet suddenly gave way and I had to hold onto her desk for support. "Wh-what?"

She seemed to have caught her mistake and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide open. "Oh! I meant, uh, feel your ch- check out your chest- no, check out your, uh, test- no, check your test." she stopped, took a deep breath, and said, "I'll grade your quiz."

I think I broke the land-speed record getting out of that class to my car.

* * *

**No one's POV**

When Nico and Percy met up at the car, each could immediately tell that the other had a pressing issue on their mind.

At the same time, they both said, "My-" then stopped. Then, "I-" then stopped. Percy sighed and revved up the car. "F***, as soon as we get back to your house, we'll just- we'll just vent, okay? Just rant at each other, at the same time."

Nico nodded, and the two drove home in silence.

When they got back, they tossed their backpacks and shoes on the ground (old habits) and faced each other.

"Okay," said Percy, "At the same time, we'll just say it. Ready? Three...two...one..."

And then, at the same time, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Pause for a breath. Then:

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another breath. Then:

"F*** MY LIFE!"

After they both caught their breath again:

"I THINK MY TEACHER IS SEXUALLY INTERESTED IN ME!"

"What- Nico, son? Percy?"

Nico's parents poked their heads out of their bedroom door.

Nico and Percy looked at each other, mortified, not being previously informed that Nico's parents were back from Boston.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N:Phew! Longest chapter yet!**

**So... how was that? I think that was the funnest...most fun? chapter for me to write, hope I made it funny enough without it sounding forced. **

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**-epicsilverbullet**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long update time!**

**Anyways, here's chapter five. This story is about halfway done, maybe a little less.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street**

* * *

**Nico POV**

I stared in shock at my parents. "Mom! Dad! What the f*** are you doing here!"

My dad looked sternly at me. "Nico!" he chastised, "Watch your language!"

"Dad, I'm a police officer now! And Percy and I are on an undercover mission!"

My mom and dad stepped out of their bedroom, where they were unpacking from Boston, and cooed all over me. "Aw!" said my mom, "That's so _cute!"_

Percy stepped forwards, and I immediately knew that my parents would listen. They always listened to Percy.

"Mr. and Mrs. di Angelo," he said, and they both turned their attention to him, "This is an extremely important undercover mission, and we ask that you respect it."

My parents stood to attention. "Alright," said my dad, "We'll keep this a secret, we won't tell a soul. But you'll have to watch out for your Aunt Phyllis, Nico. You guys both know how she is."

Percy and I exchanged nervous glances. We had another cousin, named Jason Grace, and our Aunt Phyllis is his mom. And remember how Ice told us to embrace the stereotypes? She was a stereotypical aunt. If we saw her in public, she'd drop everything and run to us, arms outstretched. She was nice enough, but not good if you want to hide in an undercover mission.

"One more thing," I said, "We're going undercover to bust a drug ring, and we'll need to throw a party here to get into the inner circle of the popular kids, and it'll be pretty wild..." I let the sentence trail off.

My dad nodded in understanding. "You guys are adults now, and I trust you. Just make sure you don't burn the place down, okay? And don't do anything stupid." He gave both of us a piercing glare, especially Percy, implying the same thing that Ice implied.

My mom, who had been silent for this whole time, suddenly piped up, "But where will _we_ go? During the party, I mean?"

Percy smirked and pulled out two slips of paper from his coat pocket. "Already thought of that," he said, "You guys are going on a two-week long cruise to the Caymans, by the time you get back we'll have wrapped up this case and be out of your hair."

Grinning eagerly, my dad snatched the tickets from Percy's hand and turned to my mom. "Ahh!" he exclaimed, "The cruise starts in three hours! We gotta leave in two hours!"

"Good thing they haven't fully unpacked yet," I said to my cousin as they packed their stuff and hustled out the door, "Well, thanks to your ingeniousness, we've got one problem solved."

Percy nodded. "I've been thinking," he said, "We should probably wait a few days before throwing the party. How about we do it on Saturday?"

"Cool," I said in agreement, "That's three days from now. Three days to get even deeper into the circle of the popular kids."

* * *

**Percy POV**

I snickered as I shook a can of Diet Coke above Nico's bed, it's occupant snoring soundly, though that wouldn't be the case for long.

I held it away from myself, pointed it at Nico, and popped the tab.

Chilled, frothy soda erupted from the can, spouting right into Nico's face. He sat straight upright in bed, gasping for breath. "WHAT THE F***?!"

I chuckled and tossed the soda into the trash can, helping Nico out of bed. "Hey, whoever wakes up first gets to wake up the other one."

Muttering a string of profanities under his breath, Nico and I got ready for school, grabbing a Pop-Tart out of the toaster on our way out.

We pulled up to the school parking lot in the Porsche the guys on Jump Street gave us, and as soon as we got out of the car, we were immediately swarmed by Luke and his cronies.

Smacking a piece of gum again, Luke flicked his head up and down (again). "Fellas."

Nico got right to the point. "Party at my house Saturday at six, my folks are out of town. And everyone's invited."

Luke raised an eyebrow and looked back at the guys. "You think we can spare some time for these motherf***ers?"

There were nods all around, which I took to be a good sign. "Hey," he said, "Some show you put on yesterday, poppin' those drugs, took a lot of balls. Now I know you're cool."

How does one respond to that?

Thankfully, we didn't need to. "There gonna be any chicks there?"

I snorted. "Hell yeah. All the hot ones. Gonna invite some people from Jefferson High, too, maybe kick their asses around a bit."

Luke grinned evilly. "Yeah, that's cool. See you at lunch." And then they left.

I turned to Nico. "He'll get the word out, but we should try to do it as much as we can, too."

We went inside the school- only to be faced with Coach Hedge. "Hey!" he said to us, "You cupcakes know when practice is?"

Both of us nodded, even though we didn't have a clue.

"Baseball season's almost over," he said to Nico, "Three games left, practice today after school!" To me, he said, "Similar deal, three more swim meets and a practice after school, if you're late you're off the team!"

"I'll see you at lunch," I said to Nico as Coach Hedge walked down the hallway, "All we gotta do know is throw the party and try and get information out of them then. They'll most likely be too hammered to care."

Nico nodded. "See you at lunch," and we separated to go to our first class.

* * *

Remember that girl Annabeth I was telling you about? The (don't laugh) blonde beauty? Well, it turns out that she's in every single one of my classes, no joke.

And I was actually kind of psyched to figure that out.

Mrs. Griggs said that the people we studied with for the pop quiz yesterday would be our partners for a Periodic Table project, so I was happy that it would be Annabeth. She seemed different from most other girls I've met, and I wanted to get to know more about her.

And for that hour we were doing our Periodic Table research- I wasn't Percy Jackson, undercover cop, out to bust a drug ring. I was Percy Jackson, high school student.

"So," said Annabeth when we'd split up into our groups and were starting the project, "We need to- are you staring down my shirt?"

I almost leaped ten feet straight in the air, "What? No, I was just- looking at your-, uh, your face." And then I mentally smacked myself in the d*** with a sledgehammer.

I could have sworn I saw a light blush creep up her cheeks, but it was soon gone. "Pay attention!" she scolded, "I want to get a good grade on this!"

Well, well, well. A brainiac _and_ a hottie. How much luckier could I get?

Annabeth and I didn't do much work the whole period. I basically just hit on her and flirted with her for the whole hour, and, to my surprise, it didn't seem like she minded that much, she just...let me do it. That was a first for me.

After Science, I walked to free period and plonked my stuff down at my desk, just planning to sleep for a whole hour.

What I was _not_ planning was for an extremely hot girl to sit down next to me.

**(A/N: I don't believe in Rachel acting like this, but I couldn't think of any other PJO character who would act like this, so...)**

"Hi!" she giggled flirtatiously, extending a hand, "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare!"

I was too busy staring at her to answer, and it wasn't that she was pretty- if she took off the makeup and wore actual clothes, maybe she'd look good. When I say "I was too busy staring at her", I wasn't staring at where her clothes were, I was staring at where her clothes...weren't.

"Uh..." I said, not really paying attention, even though I knew she would probably date me for two days and then move on.

She giggled again and waved her hand. "You gonna shake?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth standing in the row between the desks, looking gorgeously pissed off at Rachel for some reason. And yes, I did say "gorgeously pissed". She's one of those girls who can somehow look hot while she's mad.

For whatever reason, that made me not shake Rachel's hand. I really didn't want to let any girl hit on me, I was an undercover cop, for god's sake! Well, maybe I'd let Annabeth do it, but no one else!

"No thanks," I said icily, turning back to my own desk. I saw Annabeth smile triumphantly at Rachel and then move to sit down next to me, but, faster than I could react, Rachel jumped into my lap and shoved her tongue down my throat.

Gasping for breath, I sent Annabeth a look with my eyes, like, _Help! F***, help! I'm too young to die!_

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and pushed Rachel off me and onto the floor, and she landed with a yelp. "What the hell!" she screamed up at Annabeth.

I looked down at her, fighting nausea. "You...f** you, don't touch me." And at that, I crawled over to the trash can and let it have my Pop-Tart.

I staggered back to my seat after guzzling water from the water fountain until I couldn't taste the puke. I looked at Annabeth, eternally grateful. "Thanks, Annabeth. I owe you, big-time."

Again, I could've sworn on my life that she was blushing, but it passed just as quickly as I saw it. "N- no probl- um, no problem."

_Hmmm,_ I thought, _That's weird. Her acting all nervous and stuff._

Annabeth and I became real good friends over the next two periods, and I know it seems weird, but that's all the time it took.

I learned a lot of stuff about her, too. She was an utterly hopeless nerd, but was on the school volleyball team, too. She liked to read, was completely the most smoking person I've ever seen (she didn't say that, I made an inference) lived with her dad, stepmom, and two brothers, has never gone swimming or been to a high school party, and is, overall, one of the nicest people I've ever met.

"You've seriously never been swimming?" I said as we were walking to lunch.

She shook her head, "No, I don't know how to swim. My dad's always had better stuff to do than teach me, or even find someone to teach me."

She sounded pretty bitter, so of course I had to help her. "I can teach you," I said, "I've got a pool in my apartment building, you could come over and I could teach you."

She looked up at me hopefully. "You would?"

I nodded. "Yeah, come to my apartment today at six, I'll teach you."

She bit her lip, and somehow made that look gorgeous. "Could you- could you come to my apartment's pool?" I must have looked confused, because she explained, "My dad's really strict, and he doesn't let me visit anyone unless he personally knows them."

I shrugged. "Sure. Where do you live?"

She grinned and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you!" she said. And then, she realized what she was doing and pulled away, both of our faces beet red. "Um," she said, telling me where she lived, "Thanks. Come at six?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it!"

Her face brightened. "Hey, you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

In the back of my mind, I remembered Luke's invite, but the front of my mind was looking at Annabeth's _really_ short shorts and saying, _Are you f***ing insane? You gonna resist THAT?_

So of course I agreed. Who wouldn't?

* * *

**Nico POV**

I nodded at Percy. "See you at lunch." And then he headed off to Science as I headed off to Math.

I didn't particularly enjoy the subject or the teacher, but I was actually...kinda...sorta hoping that I would talk to that Thalia girl again? I kinda like her...a little.

Okay, maybe I liked her more than a little, and that's all I'm going to say for now.

Today I arrived on time, even before some students (including Thalia), but Mr. Meinart just looked at me and said, "Ahhh... Mr. di Angelo. Late again, I see."

I looked at the clock. _The f***?_

"Um, Mr. Meinart?" I said, "I'm on time."

He didn't answer, didn't even look up as the last four kids came in and sat down. One of them was Thalia, and I could have sworn a small blush rose up on her cheeks as she sat down in the desk next to me- but it was gone as soon as it came. I nodded hello to her, and she nodded back.

Mr. Meinart looked up. "It seems to me," he said, "That everyone else is here, and you're the only one standing."

I looked around, and sure enough, everyone else was sitting. Gritting my teeth and holding back a retort that would've expelled me from school (and Jump Street) I sighed. "Yes, Mr. Meinart."

With a smug look on his face that I was resisting the urge to smack off, he announced that, for the whole period, we would be working with the person sitting next to us (score!) on correcting each other's quizzes.

For the whole period, I worked with Thalia on correcting out quizzes, and I learned a lot about her. First, that she wasn't a girly girl, and when she was three, she stuck a fork into an electric socket. Her last name, like my cousin's last name, was Grace, but she was in no way related to him or me. She liked to wear dark jeans and a black "Death to Barbie" shirt, but would kill anyone who called her emo or goth.

In other words, she was pretty f***ing amazing.

I walked with her to free period, and we sat down in desks next to each other, just chatting. And by chatting, I mean me hitting on her and her trying to not blush.

This one girl, though, came and plonked her stuff down in the desk next to mine. "Hi!' she gushed at me, completely ignoring Thalia.

I exchanged a confused glance with Thalia, who for some reason looked like she wanted to murder the girl. "Um, hello?" I said.

She giggled again and leaned her head on my shoulder, which I found pretty creepy. "My name is Drew!"

"Uh... that's nice," I said, trying to shake her off my shoulder, but to no avail.

Thalia growled and got up, shoving Drew off my shoulder. "Go and get a one-night stand with someone else, you slut." Which I thought was pretty harsh, but Drew harrumphed and stalked off.

I looked at Thalia. "Don't you think that was a little mean?"

She shrugged. "It's not mean if it's true."

"She's a slut?"

"Oh, yeah."

I decided to turn on the Nico charm (which, by the way, didn't work when I was in high school) and ambitiously grabbed Thalia's hand. "Well," I said, "I'm glad you're not one of her kind."

Contrary to what happened before, Thalia just giggled and this time, I actually saw her blush. She didn't let go of my hand.

After the next two periods were over (Thalia and I had every period together), Thalia and I were walking to lunch together, just joking around and talking when, out of the blue, she asked, "Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Luke forgotten, I nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Cool," she said, and we walked to lunch.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Coincidentally, both Percy and Nico found that Annabeth and Thalia led them to the same table. Percy sat down, in between Nico and Annabeth, as Thalia made the introductions.

She pointed to two kids with curly brown hair and brown eyes, mischievous grins on their faces. "That's Connor and Travis," she said, "They're twins. And I'd advise you to keep a hand on your wallet whenever they're around."

She then moved on to a pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyes, holding hands with...Travis, the one a little taller than Connor. "That's Katie, and for some reason she's dating Travis," said Thalia, and Katie waved at the two cops while Travis glared at Thalia, who was explaining how Connor's girlfriend, Lou Ellen, was sick.

Thalia moved on to a dude with curly brown hair, holding hands with a girl who had red hair pulled back into a ponytail. "That's Grover and Juniper. They're dating, and if you haven't already guessed by looking at their t-shirts, they're complete environment nuts."

Percy looked closer at Grover's shirt, and he saw a "Reduce, Reuse, and Recycle!" sign. Juniper had a shirt with a picture of the earth on it.

Thalia moved on to the last two people. She pointed to a dude with curly brown hair and blue eyes. "That's Chris," she said, "Travis and Connor's cousin." She pointed to the girl he was holding hands with, a mean-looking person with brown eyes and hair. "That's his girlfriend Clarisse, and she can deck anybody in two seconds flat."

Clarisse was the only one who said anything to the cops. She sneered at them. "Punks."

Percy and Nico quickly introduced themselves as Brad and Doug McQuaid, and then the whole table went to get lunch.

After Juniper and Grover got back to the table, Percy smirked at Connor and tossed him his wallet. "Thanks for paying for my lunch, man," he said, "It was real nice of you."

Shocked, Connor took his wallet and put it in his pocket. "How the- how the _f***_ did you get my wallet."

I winked at Annabeth (which, to my surprise, made her noticeably blush) and said, "You're not the onlyy one who can steal," as I handed him a five dollar bill to make up for it.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing came from the general direction of Travis, who screeched with pain and pulled back his hand, "F***!" he screamed at Nico, "YOU HAVE A F***ING TASER TO GUARD YOUR F***ING WALLET?"

Nico smirked at him. "How did you know?"

We all finished our lunch, and the next two periods zoomed by. The last period of the day for both Nico and I was gym, and, coincidentally, that was the case for everyone else at our lunch table.

The gym teacher was one of those nice ones (thank whatever gods are looking down at us!) and had us play dodgeball- boys against girls.

Immediately, Clarisse annihilated Connor and Travis, followed by Grover, Chris, and the three other guys on Percy and Nico's team, and at the same time, Nico and Percy got four of the girls on the other team.

So, immediately, it became Nico and Percy versus Katie, Juniper, Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse.

I looked at Nico, and a subconscious message flashed between us- to target Katie and Juniper while watching out for Clarisse's fireballs.

* * *

**Percy POV**

The strategy worked well for a while- right after Nico got Juniper, I tackled him to the side to avoid Clarisse, who's fireball bounced off the wall and got Katie. The playing field was now almost level.

Next, we targeted Thalia. Using my police training, I flipped over a ball and chucked mine at Thalia's leg, catching her off balance. I wiped the sweat off my brow, noticing...HOLY F*** A BALL HEADING STRAIGHT FOR NICO!

Nico chucked his ball at Annabeth, who got out, and I dived in front of him, catching the fireball sent by Clarisse, and landing on the ground.

We won.

Nico extended a hand, and, panting, I took it and we stood up, facing the girls team, who had just lost.

The teacher looked at us with pride in his eyes and blew the whistle. "Give it up for Doug and Brad McQuaid, guys!" And everyone in the gym cheered for us- except Clarisse, who was looking pissed.

After changing in the locker room, Nico and I were met by Thalia and Annabeth, who congratulated us on our victory.

Annabeth shook her head. "Never thought I'd see the day when Clarisse would get beaten."

I smirked at her as Nico and Thalia started chatting. "You're still on for today at six?"

Not even trying to hide her, blush, she nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Cool." Before I lost my nerve, I gave her a hug and called over my shoulder. "See you then!"

My last view of her before I rounded the corner to the swimming pool was of her, standing exactly where I'd left her, staring off into space with a red face, and I somehow knew it wasn't because of the game of dodgeball she just played.

Damn, she was hot when she was embarrassed!

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long update time, I was busy with my other stories. **

**It might have come out like there was more Percabeth than Thalico, but I promise they'll get evened out later! And I really can't wait to write the party scene, that'll be fun!**

**REVIEW!**

**-epicsilverbullet**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long update time! I was in Queens for the US Open the past two days, so I couldn't update. Go Andy Roddick, Mardy Fish, and John Isner! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!**

**How many reviews should I ask for before posting the next chapter...how about five? Maybe six?**

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street**

* * *

**Nico POV**

I headed out the door and jogged over to the baseball field, nodding hello to my teammates- who I realized were Chris and Travis (from lunch) and Luke and a bunch of his cronies.

They were warming up, and Coach Hedge called me over. "Nico di Angelo?" he asked. I nodded.

"I coach both the swimming and baseball teams," he said, "And this is one of the only days they overlap, so the assistant coach, Coach Martin, won't be here. This means that both of us have a real hectic time, so don't give me any crap, okay? I don't need it." He gave me a shove. "Now, get out there!"

After warm-ups, the Coach divided us up to play a practice game, and it was the classic case of me being on the team with all the good players, against the team with all the crappy players.

By the time the two hour scrimmage ended, I stole home five times, hit seven home runs (and twelve triples) among a bunch of other crazy stats, and the coach guaranteed me a starting position as left fielder.

After we hit the showers we were all joking around while walking back, and I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey," I said, and they all looked at me, "Party at my house in three days, seven on Saturday. My folks are out of town, so we're free."

Much to my delight, all the guys agreed, including Luke's cronies who we didn't tell that morning.

I fell behind the group of guys who were talking among each other and sent a text to Percy.

**Popular kids coming to party.**

I looked up after putting my phone in my pocket, expecting just to see the rest of the guys walking down the sidewalk in front of me.

What I was _not_ expecting to see was Thalia walking next to me.

I was so startled, for some reason, that I stopped dead in my tracks.

She turned around. "What gives, McQuaid?"

My ADHHD made me blurt out the first thing that came to my mind. "Why are you stalking me?" After I said that, I mentally slammed a sledgehammer into my d***.

I really seem to be doing that a lot.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stalking you, I just want to talk to you on the way home. Is that so wrong of me, your Highness?"

I immediately felt terrible. "I'm sorry- I have ADHD, and it makes me do weird stuff all the time."

She shrugged. "No biggie. I have ADHD, too."

"So. What do you want to talk about."

"I dunno. Stuff."

"..."

"..."

"Sooooooooooooooooo..."

SLAP!

"Not helping!"

I rubbed my arm and hissed at her. "What the f*** was that for?"

With a smug look on her face that said, _HATERS GONNA HATE!_, she said, "There was already an awkward silence. You didn't need to make it even more awkward."

I sighed. "You know, for a person who wants to talk, you're not doing it very well."

"No, that's _your_ job. You're the dude."

I stopped and turned to face her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Look, how about we start over? Because the first time we met, I was late to class and we talked about drugs. The second time we met, I got hit on by a slut, and the third time we met, you slapped me."

"You forgot all those times we had classes together. And you also forgot about lunch."

I groaned. "F*** that. It's just- I feel that we never really...met...properly..."

She was beginning to blush at the close proximity and said, "Uh, what- what are you suggesting?"

I let go of her shoulders and we continued walking. "How about we grab some pizza at that awesome place outside Madison Square Garden?"

"You asking me out on a date?"

When I was actually in high school, I would have gotten all nervous- but there's something about having police training and going undercover to bust a drug ring- that somehow makes things less scary.

I shrugged in response. "Sure. Why not?"

That seemed to have caught her off guard. "Oh, uh- YES! Uh, I mean- wh-what pizza place? There's hundreds of them in Manhattan..."

"I told you- the one right outside Madison Square Garden? Home of the Knicks? Basketball?"

"I don't follow basket-"

I sighed in exasperation. "Madison Square Garden is that huge friggin' stadium above Penn Station, how do you not-"

"Oh! You mean Pizza Suprema?" **(it exists! And if you live in Manhattan, check it out- it rocks!)**

"YES!"

"NO NEED TO SHOUT!"

So it went like this all the way to the pizzeria- her getting mad at me, me getting mad back, then her somehow making me feel bad about getting mad, while she gets away with being mad scot-free.

_Girls_.

Anyways, we arrived at the pizza place and I held the door open for her as we went inside.

We grabbed a table and looked over our menus, and I gave her my trademark Nico smirk (that only became a trademark yesterday). "Want to have a little competition?"

She smirked back (which I found extremely hot for some reason), "What are you suggesting?"

"Pizza-eating."

"You're on."

We decided on the "Meat Lover's" pizza, and, after ten minutes or so, two steaming hot, deliciously unhealthy pizzas were brought in front of us, piled high with sizzling bacon, sausage and melted cheese.

And I got to eat it. Not you.

**Percy POV**

I quickly threw on my swim trunks in the locker room and headed out to the pool. A man (who I would later learn to be named Assistant Coach Martin) called out attendance, and, when he'd sent everyone to swim eight warm-up laps, he called me over to the side.

He just looked back and forth between me and his attendance sheet for a few minutes, before saying, "You're Brad McQuaid?"

I adjusted my goggles and nodded. "Yup, that's me."

He raised an eyebrow. "You have exceptional muscle tone, young man. When did you go through puberty? Like, seven, or something?" **(had to include that)**

I stared. "N-noo...why...do you ask?"

He sighed. "Never mind. I want a four hundred medley, and then we'll start up."

And _then_ we'll start?

I groaned and dived into the pool, starting the medley.

After I finished, the Coach got all the other guys on the swim teams together, and, by some strange coincidence- five of the guys were five of Luke's cronies (including Ethan) and the other two were Connor and Grover.

The practice lasted for an hour and a half after that, and consisted mostly of me joking around and talking with all the guys and getting on the coach's nerves.

After practice was over, I climbed out of the pool- and was surprised to see that Annabeth was waiting in the bleachers.

Ethan must have caught me looking at her, because he chuckled and slapped me on the back. "You and your bro skipped lunch with us to have lunch with some chicks, right?"

I shrugged. "Well..yeah, I guess. But-"

He shook his head. "Naw, that's cool. Shows guts, if nothing else, cuz we own this school, and now you do, too. We're all coming to your party, man, see you then. Come sit by our lunch table whenever you want."

I guess that, in some twisted, high school, drug-dealing way- that was a really nice gesture.

Annabeth's golden blonde princess curls shook me out of my reverie, and I grinned, and walked over to her, throwing on my shirt and brushing water out of my hair. "Hey," I greeted, ignoring the wolf-whistles I was getting from the other guys, "Came here to watch me shirtless in the pool?"

She blushed and looked down. "Um- no, you- you Seaweed Brain!"

"What?"

"You like the water- I could tell by the way you smoked all the other guys during practice. And you're an idiot, so you're brain must be full of Seaweed, hence the name 'Seaweed Brain'."

I groaned and said, "Well, I'll just be fifteen minutes. Then I can give you a ride to your apartment, unless you already have one."

She nodded. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

I took a quick shower and kept my swim trunks and shirt on, then walked outside to where Annabeth was waiting on the bleachers, reading a book.

I snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to yelp in surprise and turn around. I snickered. That would be expected from a chick.

What was _not_ expected was when she brought her arm around and slapped me across the face.

I fell to the ground, cradling my cheek. "F***!"**  
**

She sighed and glared down at me. Her hands were on her hips and a few strands of hair were splayed across her face, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think that she looked _extremely _gorgeous like that.

She broked me out of my thoughts. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

I groaned and got to my feet, still rubbing my cheek. "Don't slap people who sneak up on you like that!"

She glared at me and flipped her hair back, stalking out of the pool and into the parking lot.

"Hey!" I said, chasing after her, "I'm your ride, remember! And I'm supposed to teach you how to swim!"

She turned around. "You're right," she sighed, "I just have a short temper."

I stopped short, not expecting an apology from someone as stubborn as that. "Um- okay," I said, taking her hand and leading her to my car, "Get ready to be awesome at swimming by the end of two hours!"

As I pulled away from the parking lot, she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't count on it. I've only been in a pool once- almost drowned in a two-foot kiddy pool, and that was when I was eight."

I whistled. "That must have been hard."

She shuddered. "It was. You have no idea what it feels like- not being able to see, or breathe, or-"

"No," I said as I pulled up to Annabeth's apartment, "What I meant was it must have been hard to be ridiculed by a bunch of _freaking_ five-year-olds."

She looked down sheepishly at the ground. "Actually, it was at my brother's four-year-old birthday party."

I chuckled as I held open the door for her. "Hey, don't worry. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, and I swear on my life you'll be a boss at it by the end of the day."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "A boss?"

I shrugged. "Eh. Blame The Lonely Island."

She giggled. "Oh, I know. I listen to them, also."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Could this girl get any more awesome?

The elevator doors _dinged_ open, and we stepped into them, riding the elevator up to the thirty-seventh floor- Annabeth's apartment.

When we got to her apartment, she bit her lip (I swear, she's going to be the death of me one of these days) and said, "Er- I, uh- you'd better wait out here, I'll only take a minute to change."

Confused, I said, "Shouldn't we explain to your parents what we're up to?"

At the mention of the word "parents", Annabeth's expression changed, and she said, "No! Um, I mean, it's fine. I'll be right back."

She disappeared into her apartment, closing the door behind her and leaving me to wonder about what she meant.

After a minute, though, she was back, wearing a light blue bathing suit. I could describe how awesome she looked in it- but then I'd waste time describing it when I could be looking at her in it.

Anyways, we made our way to the top floor of her apartment building, where there was a swimming pool and a jacuzzi. I noted that there was no one else in the pool, which was good for teaching.

I ripped off my shirt and turned to her. "Ready?"

For some reason, though, she was staring at my chest. I looked down at it. No food, no cuts, no marker stains- nothing. Just a normal chest.

"Um, Annabeth?" I asked, "Is there- is there something wrong?"

She yelped again and jumped backwards. "Uh, no- no, it- it's nothing."

_Huh,_ I thought, _weird_.

I dove into the pool and came up, taking in a few deep breaths. I looked at Annabeth, who was sitting on the edge and swinging her feet in the water. "Come on!" I said, flashing her a grin, "It's only four feet deep here, you can easily stand up!"

She still looked pretty uncertain, but slipped into the water. She gasped at the initial cold shock, but was soon fine.

I made my way over to her. "You've never swam before, except for that one time?" I asked. She shook her head no.

I nodded. "Then I'll teach you the basics." I walked over so that I was behind her and said, "You'll need to learn the basic stroke action. You can either practice against the wall-" I then proceeded to wrap my arms around her waist and flip her so that she was lying on the surface of the water, "-or I could hold you like this."

Almost immediately, she said, "Hold me! Uh, I mean, I'd rather do it like this."

"If you want," I said, "But the wall is much easier, plus, I can give you directions better."

"Uh, no," she said, "This is- this is fine."

Now, why would she go for what's harder over what's easier?

_Huh,_ I thought, _weird._

I taught her the basic freestyle stroke, and held her on the water while she practiced it. Once she got that down pat, I helped her with the breathing part of it, and then the leg motions. Through all of that, she (for some strange reason) always preferred for me to hold her on the water instead of practicing against the wall, even though the wall would be easier.

Girls. You'll never completely understand them.

But, after an hour had passed, she was able to swim freestyle from one end of the pool to the other- no mistakes!

I was ecstatic. When she got back to the four feet end I threw my arms around her. "Annabeth, that was fantastic! You- you're a natural, I've never seen anything like it!"

When I pulled back, she was still staring at my chest, and, for a brief moment, I wondered if any new cuts or anything had appeared. But when I looked down- nothing.

I made a mental note to ask my mom about it later as Annabeth said, "Th- thanks Percy. I really didn't know what I was missing out on."

You couldn't wipe the grin off my face if you tried. Annabeth and I dried ourselves off, and I threw my shirt back on as we left the pool.

I gave her a goodbye hug when we reached the lobby, and I could've sworn I saw her glaring at my shirt- almost as if she wished it wasn't there.

_Huh,_ I thought, _weird._

* * *

**A/N: I know, there wasn't much that went on in that chapter, but it was more of a filler. The party will come two chapters later.**

**But why was Annabeth so scared about Percy meeting her parents? Why would Annabeth not want Percy to see her parents? What's going on...**

**I know and you don't, HA!**

**REVIEW!**

**-epicsilverbullet**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long update time, but, as I said, it'll be about a week for it to go back to regular updating (long story).**

**Also, assume that Percabeth and Thalico developed a little more over the next three days, because I couldn't think of anything to write about that without straying from the central topic or making it a filler.**

**Oh, and, a reply to a review by Awesome One. Percy and Nico's age will be revealed in this chapter, and if I let their age slip in any previous chapter, disregard that and follow this one. On the day I edit all my stories, I'll fix any age conflicts.**

**Anyways, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street! Though if I could own Channing Tatum, I would...**

* * *

**Percy POV (the day before the party, Friday)**

Nico took a ginormous bite out of his cheeseburger as I set my ham and cheese on whole wheat from the cafeteria deli (getting Annabeth's star of approval) on the cafeteria table. "Brad," I sighed, still getting used to the fake identities, "mind your table manners!"

Thalia giggled and swabbed some ketchup off of his mouth with a napkin, earning suggestive waggling-of-the-eyebrows from the rest of us, when suddenly a thought occurred to me. "Hey," I said, and the whole table looked over at me.

"We're having a party tomorrow, at seven in the evening. You guys up for it?"

The whole table agreed, and Thalia shot Annabeth a warning glance, and the two seemed to be having an internal conversation before they both agreed. "We'll be there.

I wondered if Annabeth not wanting her family to meet me had something to do with it.

* * *

**The afternoon of the party**

I grabbed the keys to the Porsche and threw a bag of Doritos at my cousin's head, which was parked in front of the NCAA football game. "Nico, come on, man!"

"But Auburn and Clemson are-"

"I don't give a f***, you want to bust this drug ring or not?"

It took a lot of profane grumbling, but Nico eventually got his lazy ass off the couch and we headed out to do some shopping.

Had we been living with parents, we would probably have told them we were buying food for the party. Except we weren't.

We'd been to our share of high school parties (and hadn't remembered a lot of them) and knew that, after a few drinks, any food eaten would just come right back out.

I looked over at Nico, who was winking at girls we passed in the street, sitting in shotgun. "Nico, will you stop that?"

"What?"

"Winking at girls."

Bewildered, he looked at me. "Why would I do that?"

I rolled my eyes as I stopped the car at a red light. "Because. It's obvious that Thalia likes you."

His cheeks flushed bright red, and I could tell he liked her back. Kinda reminds me of me and Annab-

HOLY SHIT!

"Wh-what?" he said, "I- I don't, don't"

I groaned. "Don't talk, man, I'm not a friggin romantic. Just...be careful, okay? You're three years older than she is. It might be hard, after we reveal our...true identity."

He didn't say anything for a while, then, "You know, I've always wanted to say that."

"What?"

"We must not reveal our true identity."

"Hmmm. I guess it does sound kinda cool."

We drove in silence for a while, before Nico said, "You know...now that we're in high school again and we're trying to get into the coolest of the cool..."

"Yeah..." I said, not really sure where the conversation was going.

"We need to pay attention to all of the things the popular kids do."

"Like?"

"Going to Astoria to buy alcohol."

I looked at him like he had three heads. "Queens?"

"Yeah. I know it'll take a while, but-"

"That place is _way_ too dangerous, man, even for cops."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Alcohol is alcohol."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I heard that Luke threw a party last week, and he said it was cool that he got alcohol from Astoria."

"Don't give in to peer pressure, man."

"But-"

I held up a hand to cut him off. "Alright, fine! We'll go to south Harlem, okay?"

"Well..."

"IS THAT F***ING DANGEROUS ENOUGH FOR YOU?"

He sighed. "That'll do."

"By the way," I said, passing through uptown and entering Harlem (an area I was nervous about going to), "You got the fake alcohol ID?"

He patted his pocket. "Got it right here."

I know what you're thinking- they're twenty-one, technically they can legally buy alcohol, so why use a fake ID?

Well...

Ice gave us clear instructions yesterday to act as normal as we possibly could- and there was no telling what Luke could do, down to even tracking our alcohol ID cards. If he somehow found out they were legit, or even tracked down the source of them (workers from Jump Street) he would know, and our cover would be blown. That's why I asked Nico to get a fake ID made. Can't take any chances.

Harlem...really isn't too good of an area of New York, and just because it's in Manhattan doesn't make it any better, neither does the fact that we're police officers, because it was pretty scary for us, too.

I pulled up to the first liquor store that I found, itching to get away from the street bums and...other dangerous, illegal things in the area.

I was walkingup to the door when this large, muscular dude stepped in front of it and chuckled. He was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans, and had tattoos all over his head.

He gestured to the street, but I got the feeling he was talking about all of Harlem. "Now, this a'int no place for no kids, man."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Nico spoke up first. "The names Noah Jaybird." He made his hands look like a bird flapping his wings. "Caw, caw! Caw caw!"

The dude raised an eyebrow. "Really, now?"

"Yup," said Nico, "What's your name?"

"They call me Soul, Soul Baby."

I didn't really find that an appropriate name for a guy with the image of him, but Nico nodded. "Soul Baby, huh?" he did the handshake/hug/high-five thing with the guy and said, "Go with the flow, baby."

"Is that right?"

"Treat it, don't beat it, man. Respect it, don't neglect it. No tears, no fears."

Soul Baby grinned. "Alright, my brother."

Nico smirked at me and threw open the door, but just as we were about to step in, Soul Baby said, "You fat-ass motherf****er."

Nico and I both whirled around. "What the f***, man? We're just gonna buy some beer and get out of your hair!"

"Nobody this side of the world messes with Soul f***ing Baby."

Nico opened his mouth, but I beat him to it, sick of the guy's attitude. "Well, I just did."

He smirked. "You got some big-ass balls, there."

I shook my head. "Can't buy underwear. Balls don't fit."

He suddenly brought his fist around to deck me, but I ducked and decked him instead, and he went down hard. Nico and I, acting like nothing ever happened, stepped over his unconscious body and entered the store- then stopped short.

Two policemen were browsing through the shelves.

I gulped and dragged Nico to an aisle as far away for the policemen as possible. When I was sure we were out of sight and earshot, I hissed. "What the f***?"

He groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Telling them our identity is out of the question- in this part of Manhattan, we can't take any chances."

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Lemmee see the fake ID."

He smirked and handed the small plastic card to me. "The guys on Jump Street let me pick my own name. See if you like it."

I looked at the name and my eyes bugged out. "What the f***?"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows up and down. "How do you like the name?"

I shoved the card in his face. "McLovin'? How is that a name?"

He shrugged. "I liked the way it sounded. Besides, if it's fake, who cares?"

I bit back an angry curse and said, "Let's just get this over with."

After hosting a whole horde of high school parties as actual high schoolers, Nico and I were kind of experts at buying this stuff, so in less than fifteen minutes, we had two shopping carts full- we hoped it would be enough for all of the kids we'd be inviting.

We nervously pushed the shopping carts to the front counter, where, just our luck, the two policemen were buying a few bottles. They paid and walked away, not shooting us a second glance, and I inwardly sighed in relief. Nico gave his fake ID to the cashier, who didn't look twice, but then a voice commanded out from behind us. "Hold on."

We stiffened and turned around, the cashier looking up. "What?"

The officers walked up to us and one of them pointed at Nico's fake ID. "Let me see that."

Nico handed it over without breaking a sweat, but his eyes gave away the message that he was freaking out.

The officer chuckled. "McLovin? What kinda name is that?"

Nico gulped. "Uh...my name?"

The second policeman chuckled. "You know," he said, "Back in Staten Island, I once arrested this guy for having a fake ID. You know how we knew it was fake?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no."

The dude chuckled again. "His name was "f***"."

That would have been comical in any other situation than this.

The dude handed Nico his card back and said. "Don't worry. We know you're in Jump Street. Good luck." And with that, they walked away.

Choosing to ignore the situation, Nico and I paid for the alcohol and got the hell out of there.

The next few hours were spent frantically setting up the party. We blocked off all the bedrooms so we wouldn't find...things there when we cleaned up. We poured out alcohol on the tables and set out a mass of plastic cups. We cleaned up the house and removed all evidence of Nico's life past the age of eighteen, which was our fake age. Nico brought out seventeen hours worth of party music on a CD, and we set it up so it would echo through the apartment building and piss off the neighbors, and it was a good thing Nico's apartment was so big. It could accommodate more people.

Finally, at six-thirty, I wiped sweat off my brow and looked at Nico. "Done?"

"Done," he agreed as the buzzer sounded. Our first guests.

As we made our way to the door, I said to Nico, "Remember, no drinking. We need to remember everything we see and hear."

He nodded. "Didn't Ice say something about no giving alcohol to minors?"

I shrugged. "Like I give a shit."

Nico pressed a button on the intercom. "Who is it?"

"Yo, Doug and Brad. It's Luke. You ready for one hell of a party?"

We exchanged evil grins.

"Come on up."

* * *

**A/N: HA! CLIFFY!**

**Sorry about that, but it honestly is one of the most fun things for a writer to do. Now I almost know the reasong behind the SoN ending.**

**Almost.**

**By the way, the two Soul Baby scenes were from a movie called "The Sitter", and the McLovin scene was from a movie called "Superbad". Just wanted to let you know.**

**Anyways, I'll update as fast as I can! Party in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**-epicsilverbullet**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry about the long update time, but I was having serious writer's block. Two weeks ago, I had half the chapter ready to go, but it was terrible, so I dropped it. And I kind of got caught up in updating my other stories.**

**Okay, here's the plan for all of my updates: I _will_ be updating Betrayal and Revenge in the next week or so. I'll be staying away from "The Gods Must Be Crazy" for a while and focusing on this one, "Dear Percy", and "The Analyst". After I wrap those up...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street**

* * *

Red plastic cups. filled with alcohol, were downed by the dozen. All people present were underage drinkers, and since Percy and Nico were NYPD officers, they could have made a lot of underage drinking arrests. But they didn't. They had more important things to do.

Music blasted over the loudspeakers, and people had been grinding on the dance floor for the past five minutes.

The bedroom doors, thankfully, were locked. But that didn't stop couples (who probably weren't couples two hours ago) from making out in some other creative places- behind the kitchen counter, against the TV- once, Percy opened the pantry to get out more chips, and two people without shirts fell out from it.

Of course, Annabeth and Thalia had also been invited, and while they weren't drinking as much as some of the other people...they were going to have killer headaches the next morning.

At one point in the party, Percy was walking through the crowd, looking to see if he could find the supplier, when he saw some guy who was sitting on the couch next to Annabeth get up, take her hand, and lead her her through the crowd, in the general direction of Nico's mom's bedroom.

That shouldn't have bothered Percy as much as it did, but...it did. He growled and made his way over to them. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The two were both obviously drunk. The guy could barely stand up straight, could barely grasp the door handle that he'd find to be locked.

Annabeth wasn't too far gone, but definitely pretty hammered. She giggled. "He- hic- says that he found the Bridge to Terabithia!" She held up her hands so about ten inches separated them. "He said that he had the-hic- the bridge, and that it was about eleven inches long-"

Percy growled again and picked up the guy by his shirt collar, opening the door and tossing him into the hallway. He was out like a light before he even hit the floor.

Nico and Percy definitely couldn't afford to drink at all, though. They'd definitely seen small, orange discs wrapped in the fortune cookie plastic being handed out, but it didn't seem as if the supplier would be any one of the kids. Now, at 2AM and with the party going at full swing, the next step was to get through the night and try to get into the drug ring, to find the supplier.

The front door flew open and the music stopped immediately, like someone had flipped a switch. Six guys stepped into the room, and surveyed the drunk Goode high school kids with smirks on their faces.

Percy, Nico, Luke, and three other guys stepped in front to meet them. Luke surveyed them back. "What are you guys doing here?"

Percy noticed that a few of them had the words "Jefferson High School" stitched on their back. Goode's rivals.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, dickhead?" said the front guy. All six of them closed the door and stepped into the house, and, in an instant, had Luke and the other three of Luke's guys on the ground.

The front guy turned to Percy and Nico and cracked his hands. "About time we had a little fun around here, right, boys?"

Nico growled and stepped up to them. "What the fuck are you doing here, man? This is my house, like my temple! Like, where I come to pray! And you're coming here and fucking it all up?"

"Oh, you little-"

"You know what?" said Nico, shrugging out of his hoodie and tossing it to the side. "It's getting a little hot in here, don't you think?"

And that's when the fighting started. Pretty quickly provoked but...what can you do? Boys will be boys.

Percy leaped behind the couch to avoid the first fist that came his way, overturning a few chairs so that two guys tripped over them and ended up on the ground, where they could easily be stomped on, kicked, and knocked unconscious.

Something hit Nico's back, but he sidestepped and smashed two of the guy's heads together, knocking them both out, then turned to the leader.

Percy stole a red cup from some complaining drunk guy and sloshed some alcohol into his last guy's face, effectively blinding him for a second, and, one punch later, it was lights out for him.

Nico's last guy, though, the front man, was putting up more of a fight than Percy's last guy did- dodging punches, kicks, and flying projectiles seemingly at will.

He soon managed to back Nico against the mantle of the fireplace and started pummeling him with punches. Nico looked around wildly for a weapon of sorts, and then found a lamp sitting on the mantle. Without hesitation, he grabbed the lamp and slammed it down on the guys head. It shattered into hundreds of tiny glass fragments, and the guy hit the ground, out like a light, and everyone around Nico cheered, loud enough so that they could be heard over the music that was blasting over the loudspeakers.

* * *

It definitely took a while for Nico and Percy to clear out the guests- they'd accomplished what they wanted to accomplish, after all, getting into the inner circle of the popular kids, and now it was time for them to leave.

The two of them scoured every inch of the apartment, finding kids in the oddest of places (the bathroom cabinet- really?) and kicking them out on the street. As Percy went back inside to start the cleanup, Luke, who was the last person to leave, beckoned to Nico to follow him. Nico shrugged and followed him outside, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Luke burst into laughter, slapping Nico five. "Dude, that was fucking awesome! Best fucking party I've ever been to, even though I was so shit-faced and fucked a bunch of-"

"Okay, alright," said Nico, not wanting to hear about Luke's sex life, "what did you want?"

Luke got straight to it. He looked Nico directly in the eye and said, "I want to bring you on in the HFS ring."

Nico blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting that one. "Uh...what?"

"I. Make. You. Drug dealer. Understand?"

Nico gulped, but put on a grin. "Sure thing, man! That'll be cool!"

Luke grinned back. "Awesome!" he said, staggering down the street, waving over his shoulder. "See ya!"

Nico definitely had a lot to think about, walking back to his apartment to help Percy clean up.

Why did Luke only want him to be part of the innermost circle? Why not Percy?

Questions floating around inside his head, Nico made the conscious decision not to tell Percy, at least, not right away. When they'd check back in with Ice in a week, then Percy would know. Technically, he wasn't trying to be more popular than Percy, even though it was Percy who was more popular in high school. He was just trying to...do something. Maybe in some subliminal way, what Nico was doing was the right thing...

Right?

* * *

**A/N: Not too sure about this chapter...anyways, tell me what you guys think! Reviews would be appreciated!**

**-epicsilverbullet**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews, and I apologize for the long update time.

I think that, from this point on in both the movie and the book, the plot started to get more serious, so sorry if the lack of funny things in this chapter is a little less than refreshing, but that's just how the story has to proceed.

Another thing about the plot- I reread the previous few chapter and was startled to realize that it was shaping up to be like the "typical" Percabeth high school story. I don't want that, even though many people probably do. So that's going to change- not necessarily for the worse, but it's going to focus more on the cop's perspective than the high schooler's perspective.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

"Four _pounds?"_

"And three ounces. About half of their entire stock, I think. And this is all cumulative, over the past few weeks."

Ice leaned back in his chair, looking at the pile of drugs on his desk. They were orange, about the size and shape of a hockey puck, and were wrapped in the plastic sort of thing that wrapped fortune cookies.

"And what part did Percy play in this? Anything?"

Nico looked down at his feet embarrassingly. "Well...the thing is...no."

Ice leaned forwards. "What happened?"

Nico sighed. "Well, we had this party. You know, to get in with the cool kids, because we figured they were the dealers. And then...I don't know man, I just got all caught up in it. Because in high school, Percy was the popular one, and now, the cool kids are liking me, and it just took over me, and I don't know what Percy's doing or anything."

"And how long has this been going on."

"Since the party. About three weeks, I think."

Ice sighed. "This is one of the reasons we haven't reopened the Jump Street program until now. People get caught up in all this high school bullshit. In fact, the reason we closed it down in the first place was because one of the guys got so into the high school stuff that he started using. And three weeks later, he died."

If possible, Nico was feeling even more miserable. "And I've got to leave all of this?"

Ice nodded. "I know it's hard, man, and I know what you're feeling right now. But you're an adult, you're a cop, the best thing to do would be just to get back with Percy and finish out this job."

Nico sighed again. "It's just...I think me staying with- with the group of people I'm with, I think it would actually help the mission, because I can get in so deep with these kids that I can find out everything about the dealers, and I can crack this case wide open."

"Are you saying this for the good of the job, or because you want to be popular?"

"I-" Nico's mouth went dry, "I'm not entirely sure right now. But I know that, one way or another, it'll work out. You've just got to trust me on this."

Ice just stared.

Nico looked down at his shoes. "I don't know about Percy. I really don't. He can definitely help me, but not as much as I can do on my own."

Ice nodded slowly. "Well, you figure it out. You're an adult, and I trust you. Know that Percy does, too, no matter what you do."

Nico got up to leave. "It was a good haul, though," he said, gesturing towards the piles of HFS on the table. "It helps."

Ice didn't reply for a while. "Tell me something," he said when Nico was halfway out the door," what's your alibi for coming here? Where did you tell Percy you were going to be?"

Nico stopped. "I- I told him I was going to be at a party."

"Are you?"

"Well, Luke invited me to one, but I- I mean, after the conversation we just had..."

"I think you should go," said Ice, "there will be drugs there, for sure."

Nico wasn't too happy about it, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

* * *

Percy sighed, looking out at the setting sun.

"What did your brother say?"

Percy showed Dax the phone screen.

_Not gonna make it- party w/ luke_

Dax shook his head. "Man, that's just not cool."

Percy nodded, jumping of his car's hood. "You're telling me."

He got into the driver's seat, Dax in shotgun. James leaned forwards from the backseat. "What did your brother say?"

Percy stared straight ahead, through the windshield. "He can't make it."

"Man, that's messed up!" Carlos called from the other backseat. "He's kind of a dick, man, he can never make it."

"Naw," said Percy as they pulled out of the parking lot, "he's not a dick, he's- he's cool, I mean. He just gets caught up in a bunch of things. He gets in too deep really easily a lot, and...you know."

Dax turned to him slowly. "You said he was going to a party? At Luke's house?"

"Yeah," said Percy, and it didn't feel good to agree.

Dax grinned. "Whaddya say we blow off today's plans?"

Percy turned to him. "What?"

"I know how to hack into phones and open up audio."

"Like, eavesdrop on them at the party?"

"That's fucking insane, man!" Carlos called from the backseat, "That's, like, an invasion of privacy or something!"

Percy went over the law in his head. Yes, under normal circumstances it would be an invasion of privacy and illegal. But with reasonable suspicion, it was legal. And possession of drugs was definitely reasonable suspicion...

"No, I think it's fine, man," he said to Dax.

Dax grinned. "Great! Just take a detour to my house and I'll set it up."

Percy nodded and grinned back, changing course for Nico's house.

_You aren't the only one who can fucking matter,_ he thought. _You really aren't. _Then he immediately felt bad about the thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Did that come out as a type of filler? Because I didn't mean for that to happen. Ah, well. Next chapter's the "tapping into phone lines" one.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**-epicsilverbullet**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** This story is actually almost done. Two, maybe three more chapters. Maybe more.

I swear to god I'm working on a Parent-Teacher-Conference chapter. They're not that easy to write, but I swear I'm working on the next one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street

* * *

Dax clipped the last wire to the last metal wire-accepter thingy and stepped back, admiring his work. "Perfect!"

Carlos just stared. "I don't have any idea what the fuck that is."

Dax ignored him and turned to Percy. "What's Nico's phone number? I can remotely hack it and turn on the sound recorder so we can hear what they're all saying."

Percy told him, and he typed it into a little keypad at the bottom of his hacking device. "Here goes nothing." He flipped a few switches and hit a few buttons, and after a short while, they could hear muffled voices through the phone's speaker. Dax grinned in triumph as the audio kicked in.

"-glad he didn't come." Nico's voice.

Percy brow furrowed. Who were they talking about?

"Yeah. He's kind of a dick." Luke's voice, this time. "I mean, no offense, since he's your brother and all-"

_What?_

"-but it's better this way, with just you."

Percy could feel three pairs of eyes on his back, so he hardened his expression and pretended not to care.

"Yeah, I know."

"By the way, did you give out all of it? There are hungry clients in a bunch of different states."

"Yeah, I gave it out. All of it."

_'It'_, Percy realized, _Is HFS. They're at a party, can't risk anyone overhearing them._

"Good. Make sure you're here on prom night, which- holy shit, prom's tonight- because that's when all the rest of our loot will be sold. Get there ten minutes early, and I'll give you all of it."

"_All _of it?"

"Yeah. I trust you. Now, come on, let's head back to the party."

There were rustling sounds and then dull thuds as Nico and Luke presumably walked back to the party, then the phone hackers couldn't hear anything over the loud music and the shouting.

Dax slowly hit the few switches and buttons and turned to Percy. "Wow."

Percy shrugged it off. "No, it's fine. I don't care."

James looked at him. Are you sure? Some of the stuff they said was kinda brutal."

Percy shook his head. "Seriously, guys, I'm fine." He checked his watch. "Hey, I gotta run," he said, pretending to be late for something. He started for the door. "Catch you guys later."

Carlos followed him. "Hey. Where are you going?"

But Percy jumped in his car and revved the engine. "See you!"

"Shit!" Carlos cursed. "You're my ride home!"

But Percy was already gone.

* * *

Percy was waiting for Nico as soon as the latter returned back to their apartment building. For better or for worse, Nico wasn't drunk.

He stared at Percy, who was loading three suitcases into the back of his car. "What are you doing?"

Percy sighed and slammed the trunk. "You know," he said, "for a while, during this whole undercover thing...I actually thought you were my brother."

Nico's eyes widened. "You're leaving? Prom starts in thirty minutes, man, we have to get ready! I need to get there ten minutes early, to-" he caught himself "-I just want to get there early!"

"To find Luke, get the drugs, and bail," Percy finished, "We tapped into your phone and heard your conversation with Luke."

Nico stared at him again. "Hey," he finally said, "I didn't mean any of that-"

"It doesn't matter," he said flatly. "I'm done. You can finish this on your own, since you're doing a better job than me."

Nico opened his mouth to reply, but the sudden surge of headlights momentarily blinded him, and he took a step back. When the spots cleared from his eyes, Luke and three of his cronies were pulling up in a convertible next to them. "Come the fuck on."

"Is that even a phrase?" inquired Percy.

"Just fucking come! We gotta get there early, and you guys aren't even ready yet!"

Nico and Percy exchanged looks and Nico nodded. "Give us ten minutes, guys, and we'll be ready."

Luke narrowed his eyes a little at Percy but nodded back. "Get started."

* * *

Percy slid the knot of his tie up to his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. "That'll do."

Nico was loading his fire power, and he tossed two of the pistols to Percy. "Keep these hidden," he said, "we'll probably need to use them."

Percy made sure to turn the safety on before slipping the two guns under his suit jacket.

"Listen," said Nico, "about that conversation you overheard-"

"We'll deal with that after we deal with prom," he replied without emotion. "Right now, we've got bigger problems."

"Right." Nico felt like a first-class piece of shit, but he followed Percy out the door and hopped in the passenger seat of Percy's car.

They followed Luke for a while until they got to the school. Even though they were ten minutes early, the music was already on and loud, and no doubt some idiot had already spiked the punch.

They parked their cars and walked to the school. The two cops trailed behind everybody else.

"When do we try and capture them?" Nico whispered.

"When we know for certain they have the drugs, we make the arrest. Hopefully most people will be too drunk to know or care."

"And if they aren't?"

"Then they'll have enough sense to let us do our job."

They reached the door of the gym, where prom was being held, and hesitated at the threshold. "Tonight," Percy began slowly, "I forget about everything besides the fact that we're cops and there are drugs here. Understand?"

Nico still felt like a piece of shit, but nodded. "Same for me."

Percy nodded back. "Good. Now lets go."

And they stepped into the gym.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Either there will be two more chapters (kinda unlikely) or I will make the next chapter kinda long (kinda likely) or I'll make it three or so more chapter (most likely). The whole reason I made prom happen so soon is because- well, what else was going to happen? This story was walking the thin line between boring monotony and un-boring un-monotony, and drawing out the time before prom would tilt it towards the boring monotony side.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**-epicsilverbullet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** This week, I sat myself down and said I would update most of my stories, since I've been quite terrible about that. So here it is. The penultimate chapter to this story. I was originally going to leave it at this, but then noticed that there were some things I still needed to resolve, so there will be a short chapter after this one.

Get ready for one epic, wild, almost-conclusion.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or 21 Jump Street.

* * *

Fortunately, the two undercover cops didn't even have to think about what to do when they got to the party. Luke and Ethan kept walking, cutting through the masses of people and heading towards the teacher's lounge, which was towards the back of the gym area, as if it were all staged. Percy and Nico followed them.

Luke held the door open for them and ushered them inside. He symbolically shut the door behind them, and when Percy stepped into the lounge, his blood froze in his veins.

All five of the One Percenters (they were still missing the one who was captured by Percy a while ago) were standing by a closet in the back of the lounge. They all had backpacks, probably for carrying the maximum amount of samples of HFS possible.

The leader turned around when he heard the four boys enter. "Well," he said, slowly walking towards them, "looks like the party's all here. Now, are you going to give us the goods? Or do you plan to rip us off?" he made a movement towards his waist, where a gun was strapped to his belt.

Percy thought about the firepower he and Nico had. Two pistols for each of them. Four in total. But there were five One Percenters, and each of them had a gun, at the bare minimum. A burst of adrenalin, accompanied by fear, shot through his veins.

They were outgunned, outmatched, and outnumbered.

"I got the stuff!" The voice came from the closet.

"Don't shoot the boys, I got the stuff!"

"That voice..." Nico said out of the corner of his mouth. "Where have we heard that voice before?"

And then Coach Hedge stumbled out of the closet in the back of the room, carrying a huge cardboard box in his arms that was filled to the brim with samples of the drug. "Percy! Nico! So glad you boys could make it!"

_COACH HEDGE IS THE SUPPLIER._

"Oh, shit," said Nico. "Holy shit. This is not good." Percy knew what he meant. How were they supposed to somehow arrest five gang members and three drug addicts when there were only two of them?

The One Percenters greedily stuffed every last sample into their bags, and then Coach Hedge led the way out of the door, followed closely by Luke and Ethan, who gestured for Percy and Nico to follow them. The One Percenters brought up the rear.

The Coach was leading them straight through the middle of the dance floor when one of the One Percenters stopped in his tracks. "Hold up, hold up. Wait a sec."

Luke, Ethan, and Hedge all turned around. Percy's heart was pounding, but he and Nico turned around, too.

The gang member jabbed his finger in Percy's face. "I've seen you before."

_Oh, shit._

Percy was nervous, but he denied it. "We've never met."

The gang member stared at him for a second, confused. Then he turned to one of the other guys. "Hey, Hank. Where'v we seen these guys before?"

Hank squinted. "All of 'em?"

"Just these two." He pointed at Percy and Nico.

_Oh, shit._

Hank concentrated hard for a second, then his face broke into a grin. "I know where we've seen them before."

_Oh, SHIT._

"Well, where, then?"

Hank made a move towards his gun. "These guys are the cops that arrested Jim that day in the Park, remember?"

_SHIT._

Luke shook his head. "There's gotta be a mistake- these guys are students."

The first gang member stepped closer to Percy. "Mother-"

Instantaneously, Nico and Percy both had their guns out. "Police!" Nico yelled. "Everybody on the ground!"

The music stopped, and suddenly, there was chaos. People were screaming and shouting and running around everywhere. Most ended up on the ground, but Percy lost Coach Hedge and Ethan in the crowd.

Luke turned to Percy. "I can't _fucking_ believe it," he said. "You-"

In a flash, Percy snapped handcuffs onto him and shoved him to the ground. "Get down and stay out of this," he said.

Nico grabbed Percy's arm. "Dude!" he said, pointing to the exit. Coach Hedge was leaving the dance- and he had a hostage with him.

Right before he exited, he pulled a gun out from his jacket and fired it at the ceiling. The whole room instantly became quiet.

"I'm gonna say something," he said calmly, "and then I'm never going to say it again, and if someone disobeys...well then, she dies." He roughly jerked the hostage around so that the rest of the room could see her face.

It was Annabeth.

_SHIT_, thought Percy. His first instinct was to shoot Coach Hedge and the One Percenters and try to save Annabeth, but he knew that that was basically a suicide mission. He was powerless. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

"I'm going to leave now," he said, as if he was talking to his friends at a coffee shop or a restaurant. "No one's going to follow me. Especially not these two." He waved his gun at Percy and Nico. "Someone does, she dies." He pressed the gun into Annabeth's side, and she whimpered in fear, which made Percy even more mad. "Everything goes fine, I'll dump her on the side of the road somewhere and you'll find her. Do I make myself clear?"

The people in the room were too shocked to answer. Fortunately, two of the One Percenters weren't.

Hank and the person who'd first accused Percy of being a cop ripped off their beards and jackets, revealing clean-shaven faces, police-style haircuts, and NYPD badges. Quick as a flash, they whipped pistols out of their waistbands and had them pointed at Coach Hedge.

"Hanson and Penhall," one of them, Hanson, said. "NYPD! And you're not getting away with this, not as long as we're around!"

While the rest of the gang members did a double take, Coach Hedge just snickered. "You won't shoot me, I've got a hostage. And you're cops." He tapped Annabeth's head with his gun. "But I, on the other hand..." He nodded to the rest of the One Percenters. Two of them took out their guns and fired at the two cops. Hanson was hit in the chest and went down instantly. Penhall hit the floor and started writhing in pain, grabbing his shoulder. "Ahh! God! FUCK!"

During the mass panic that ensued, Coach Hedge stepped out the door with Annabeth. "Have your way with them," he said to the One Percenters, gesturing towards Percy and Nico. And then he was gone.

Instantly, Percy got on the ground next to Penhall. "Penhall!" he yelled. "Penhall! Stay with me!"

Penhall winced in pain. "You know," he said, though it was hard to get the words out, "when I ripped off my beard and stuff- that really hurt, because that was a _real_ mustache." He shut his eyes tight with pain.

Percy cursed, then removed his sports vest and tied it firmly around Penhall's shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding, which wasn't easy because Hanson was writhing around on the floor. Nico, kneeling at Hanson's side, did the same with his sports vest, tying it around his waist. Hanson was still unconscious.

The One Percenters were making their way over to the two cops. Percy knew that Coach Hedge said that he would kill Annabeth if anyone followed him, but they had no choice. The One Percenters would kill them if they didn't leave.

Percy and Nico ran to the door. Thalia suddenly appeared behind them and tugged on Nico's sleeve. "What the hell, man? You're a _cop_?"

Nico shook her off. "Not a good time, Thalia, _not_ a good time!" He turned to Percy. "Ideas!"

"Steal two cars! One driver, one shooter. She can drive!"

"Who'll drive for you?"

Penhall got up off the floor as quick as he could and made his way over to the cops, limping and wincing with every step. "I got it," he said, "you know, I got it. I'll drive."

With no time to spare arguing, the four of them ran out into the parking lot. They got outside just in time to see a car speed away from the school. Coach Hedge, undoubtedly, and Annabeth.

Surprisingly, Thalia knew how to hot-wire cars, and she sprang the locks on two of them pretty fast. Penhall slipped into the driver's seat of one of them while Thalia got behind the wheel of the other.

Percy got into the backseat of Penhall's car and quickly punched out the skylight. This way, he could stand up in the car and be in a comfortable shooting position. Nico did the same in Thalia's car. Percy slapped the top of the car. "Go, go, go!"

Penhall sped away from the parking lot after Coach Hedge's truck, Thalia close behind. In a moment of panic, Percy looked behind to make sure Nico was alright (he was) and noticed that the One Percenters, on their motorcycles, were catching up to them. They were six in number, so it looked like they even brought friends.

Thalia drove up so she was alongside Penhall, and so Nico and Percy could talk. Percy pointed back. "We've got company!"

Nico looked back. "Fuck!" He pulled a hand grenade out of his shirt and yanked the pin out. "Do these guys ever give up?" He chucked it at the gang.

Unfortunately, the first guy caught the grenade and threw it right back to Nico, who stupidly caught it.

He tossed it across to Percy, who also caught it. "What the fuck do you want me to do with this?"

"You only have a few seconds! Figure it out fast!"

Percy threw it back to Nico, who swatted it back to Percy, who caught it. "This is fucking stupid!"

Instinctively, he tossed it to the side, off of his vehicle. It fell to the road, bounced a few times, and then exploded with a huge BOOM, taking down a bunch of cars in the process. "Dammit!"

Nico looked down into the car. "I don't have anything else!"

Percy ducked his head into the skylight. Penhall looked at him in the rearview mirror. "What's going on? I heard an explosion."

He rummaged around in the car, trying to find something to shake the One Percenters off his tail. "The gang caught up. We're trying to get them away. You see anything in the front seat?"

Penhall opened the glove compartment and produced a bottle of vodka. "Set it on fire," he instructed, "and throw it at them. It's called a Molotov cocktail."

Percy gripped the bottle. "Thanks. You doing okay?"

Penhall flexed his shoulder and shrugged. "Better than before. Getting shot sucks, by the way."

"I feel you. Just worry about catching up. I'll take care of the rest."

"Got it."

He straightened up and looked across to Nico's car. "Molotov cocktail!" he yelled, pulling out his gun.

He messily unscrewed the cap to the bottle and fired one shot down into it. The liquid dulled the bullet enough so that it didn't break the bottle, but the heat still made it catch fire. Percy chucked the flaming bottle of alcohol back at the gang, where it hit the ground and-

-didn't explode.

"What the fuck?" Nico yelled at the bottle. It was on fire and was just sitting there, on the road, as the bikes just drove around it. "Why does nothing that usually explodes actually explode?"

In his frustration, Percy threw the cap of the vodka bottle at the gang. It hit the tire of the front guy and burst it. His motorcycle spun out of control and whirled into the one behind him, creating a domino effect. One of the spinning motorcycles must have hit another one's gas tank, because suddenly, a huge explosion sounded and a fireball lifted into a sky, and the One Percenters were no more.

Nico and Percy stared at the remnants of the gang in disbelief. Then, Percy turned around and shrugged. "I dont even- I don't fucking know- whatever, man. I mean- if, if that's how it's going to be. Whatever."

Penhall and Thalia sped up their pace, and soon caught up to Coach Hedge. From his high vantage point, Percy could see Annabeth, tied up, in the backseat.

The Coach noticed that he had two tails. Rather than shoot Annabeth, he (thankfully) tried instead to shake the two cars that were following him. Penhall and Thalia didn't have a problem keeping up with his fancy driving, but Nico and Percy were having a hard time staying on.

Nico had his eyes shut tight, grabbing on to the seatbelt below him. Percy had his hands hooked onto those two random bars on the top of the car and was holding on for dear life.

When he opened his eyes for a second and looked around, he noticed that the traffic had died down. This was because they were following the Coach into the harbor, which was usually uncrowded.

_Wait a minute..._

He squinted at the route ahead, not really believing what he was seeing.

The Coach was leading them up to a ramp, one of the ramps they use to load cargo onto ships.

Except there was no ship. So it was just a ramp.

"SHIT!" he yelled. "Nico!"

Nico cracked an eye open and looked ahead and the rapidly approaching ramp. "What the- oh, god! This is going to end badly!"

"Bad," Percy corrected, remembering a grammar lesson Annabeth had once taught him. "This is going to end bad."

"Badly is an adverb, fuckhead, who taught you grammar?"

And then they were airborne.

Fortunately, the ramp didn't lead to the ocean, like Percy thought it would.

Unfortunately, it led to a huge dockyard, the size of a football field, with a hard concrete floor.

Also unfortunately, Percy felt himself start to slip out of the car when it got into the air. He made a last-ditch effort to grab onto the handles, but that only helped to flip himself over. The car stopped when it hit the ground, but Percy kept catapulting up with forwards momentum, landing about twenty yards in front. When he hit the ground, he saw stars for a while.

When the pounding in his head went away and he stopped seeing double, he shakily got to his feet. To his left, he saw Nico doing the same. "Remind me never to do that again," he groaned, straightening up.

His vision cleared and he saw Penhall and Thalia running towards them. "Nico!" Thalia yelled. "Holy shit! You okay?"

"Nobody moves."

The cold voice of Coach Hedge cut through the humid night air. He was ten yards away from where Percy and Nico were standing. He had Annabeth in a headlock and was pressing a gun to her head. "No one moves," he repeated, infuriatingly calm, "or I shoot."

Percy and Nico froze in place, as did Penhall and Thalia. Percy cursed.

"I seem to recall telling you guys not to follow me," said the Coach. He didn't take slow steps back, which worried Percy. That meant that he wasn't trying to escape. He was trying to kill.

"We had to," said Nico in a hoarse, defeated voice. "The One Percenters were after us."

The Coach shrugged. "Not my fucking problem."

Percy saw it a second before it happened, and so did Coach Hedge. Nico's hand tensed up and he quickly reached into his shirt to pull out his gun. A stupid, stupid move.

"No!" yelled Percy. He saw Coach Hedge aim _his_ gun, and did what his instinct told him to do.

He dove in front of Nico.

The bullet drove itself into his shoulder, and he fell to the ground, feeling more numb than anything. Annabeth screamed. "Percy!" she shrieked.

Percy could feel himself starting to lose consciousness, and he looked up at Nico. "You-" every word that he got out magnified the pain tenfold. "I- if I never see you again," he began. Nico had tears in his eyes. "You were a good brother." And then he passed out.

Not a cousin. A brother.

Nico looked at Coach Hedge with malice, pure hatred in his eyes. "You fucking shot my friend! The one decent guy in this dockyard!"

The Coach smirked. "And I'll have no problems repeating history on Annabeth here, right after I do it to you."

Quick as a flash, he pointed his gun at Nico and fired.

Nico was expecting it, though, and dove to the side. Time slowed down as the bullet whizzed over his shoulder and, falling sideways, he pulled the trigger.

The bullet tore through the air and buried itself into the Coach's leg. He yelled in pain and surprise and released Annabeth, long enough so that she could run back to Percy. Penhall got in front of her and pulled out his gun.

From the ground, Nico fired another shot. This one hit the Coach in the arm, making him drop his gun. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "God! Fuck!"

And as the ambulances arrived, with their flashing lights and loud, wailing, sirens, Nico passed out cold on the asphalt.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That rocked for me to write.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

**-epicsilverbullet**


End file.
